Her Pink Locket
by JuliannaCherries
Summary: "How could one person be so radiant? She's different, but I'm not sure if it's in a good or bad way. How does she keep smiling every single day when her entire life is a lie?" This is the story of one girl, and how she changed the life of one boy who was raised as a manipulative and cold young man. Please note the rating, there will be some suggestive scenes later on!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my 8th story, and my 1st Ouran story! Yay!**

**Anyways, I'm not sure of the length yet, but I believe it will be 15-20 chapters long. For length, I usually write about 1,200 - 2,000 words per chapter. I apologize for anyone who thinks that is too short, but I actually have trouble writing longer chapters. So I can't. :p **

**This chapter is just a prologue, so it will be naturally short. I might take a week or two to update with the first actual chapter, as I'd like to get situated with my other stories as well. I know I should be working on them, but I can't help it anymore, alright?! I love this idea so much.**

**I usually will update once or twice a week, just to let everyone know. :) **

**That's really all. Please follow if you want to hear more. Please favorite if you love it. Please, please review, I absolutely love reviews. Thank you.**

* * *

"Welcome."

A chorus of voices said as the doors to the music room were opened. Rose petals flew through the air, covering what was beyond. A group of handsome boys, smiling in their expensive but elegant sailor costumes.

The girls all squealed happily as they ran into the room, checking in with Kyoya before continuing onto their favorite host, dreaming of all the wonderfully kind compliments they would receive today.

"My princess, you look different today." Tamaki whispered, stroking his first customer's cheek. She blushed, looking to the side slightly.

"Ah, uh, yes...I did my hair a little differently today...I hope it looks fine."

"It looks more than fine. I'd say it looks stunning." Tamaki answered, smiling cooly as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, causing her to squeal in joy.

On the other side of the room, the twins were busy acting out scenes of their "brotherly love". Their customers gasped as Hikaru pulled his brother in for a tender embrace.

All Honey and Mori had to do to satisfy their customers was eat cake. Mori picked up the fork, taking a piece of cake and bringing it to Honey's mouth, who with a big smile gobbled it up. The girls giggled in adoration.

Haruhi was in a conversation with two of her customers, about fancy tuna no less.

"I felt a little stupid when the other hosts teased me about calling it fancy tuna..." Haruhi smiled, blushing slightly while she scratched her neck.

"W-we don't think you're stupid, Haruhi!" The girls chorused. Haruhi beamed at them, causing them to blush instantly.

And then there was Kyoya. He sat at his little round table, observing what was going on in the room. Everyone seemed to be satisfied. He took notes on the host's reactions and the amount of customers for each host. There seemed to be an increase in the amount of customers. Huh. Today must be a good day, he thought.

That was when the door burst open. All the hosts and customers looked up from their romantic daydreams, alarmed by the sudden slam.

You could tell she knew exactly why she was here. Her steps were direct and planned, making their way a few feet into the room before she whipped her head up at everyone.

She was beautiful. That was the first thing everyone noticed. She had bright green eyes that twinkled as she looked at everyone, the color of emeralds. She had peach colored skin, her cheeks tinted with a natural blush that made her expression so much warmer. She seemed a little above average height, and also had a little bit of a bust.

This girl had long blond hair, another odd thing about her. It fell down her back in separate strands, and short strands hanging down her forehead, barely touching her eyebrows. She was smiling, her eyebrows narrowed and arms crossed. You could tell she was determined. What could this girl want? Nobody recognized her.

"I'm here to speak with Kyoya Ootori!" She annouced.


	2. Reayo Mojitsu

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Her Pink Locket! **

**First of all, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. But the chapter is finished and uploaded now, so no hard feelings, right? Right? ****Hopefully I'll have another chapter up this week. I'll try my best to do so! **

**There's not much I want to tell you for this chapter, so I might as well start off now. **

**Please follow if you want to hear more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please review. It motivates me to write faster and helps me improve the story! Here we go~**

* * *

"I'm Kyoya Ootori." Kyoya stated, standing up from his chair. The entire room had become silent. All the host club members and guests had turned their heads to what was occurring in the front of the room. Tamaki slowly stood up from the couch his guest sat on with him, a look of worry overcoming his face.

"What's going on?" Whispers traveled through the room. "Who is she?" "I've never seen her before..." "She's wearing the uniform so she must be a student here..." "What does she want with Kyoya?"

"Before I "speak" with you, Miss Mojitsu, I'd like to know why you'd like to talk to me." He spoke, pushing his glasses up against his nose.

"Miss Mojitsu?" Haruhi asked, blinking in confusion. Was this someone Kyoya knew? Why would he know her name? Kyoya turned around, facing the rest of the room.

"This is Miss Reayo Mojitsu. She's a new student here at Ouran Academy. Miss Mojitsu used to attend an all girls academy in a different part of Japan. Her parents own the Mojitsu Catering Company, and they've even catered some of our school festivals before. I hope everyone gives her a warm and welcoming arrival." He announced, crossing his arms. The guests immediately begun to clap, smiling brightly.

"Welcome, Miss Mojitsu!"

"Oh, so she's a new student? Welcome!"

"She's so cute!"

Tamaki's expression of worry faded, being replaced with his princely smile. He made his way towards the girl, then slowly kneeled down, taking her hand and looking up at her. "My darling Reayo...I bid you welcome to our school." He slowly pressed his lips against her hand, kissing it softly before smiling back up at her.

She blushed a little, her natural blush turning a shade of pink. Then she beamed brightly down at him. "Thank you very much, but I'm-"

"Miss Mojitsu," Kyoya spoke again. She looked back up at him. "Don't mind him. He always acts like that." Seconds later, Tamaki was up, yelling at Kyoya angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you're an idiot. Now, everyone, don't mind us, please continue with hosting our guests."

All the guests slowly began to chatter and swoon over the boys that continued to flirt with them. Tamaki walked back to his guests, depressed over the way Kyoya described him, only to have the females cheer him up in a matter of seconds.

"Now, Miss Mojitsu," Kyoya called. Reayo blinked, her bright green eyes gleaming. After pausing, she then stiffened up, her face back to it's former determined state. "Y-Yes?!" She answered.

_Well, she seems to be a bit of a daydreamer. _Kyoya thought, sitting down at his small round table and beckoning for Reayo to sit across from him. Once she had, he opened the laptop that sat there. "Now, what business do you have with me?"

"R-right!" She exclaimed. "This is about the student council elections for this year."

The student council elections?

"I fail to understand what the student council elections have to do with me, Miss Mojitsu." Kyoya stated, his glasses flashing as he peered down at his laptop screen. He was looking at the file he had on Reayo's background information. Nothing caught his immediate interest, until he realized he was missing a lot of information, including physical information as well as a picture, and despite having a general summary of her background information, that was it. How did I not notice this before? Kyoya thought, narrowing his eyebrows. It was possible that the chairman forgot to update the information when she arrived this morning. How careless. He gave a little sigh before looking back up at Reayo.

"I have heard that the host club is one of the most well known and popular clubs at Ouran." She spoke, smiling at him warmly. "I've always loved to run for student council president. And I realized that there is a wonderful opportunity here. The host club could help me in my campaign! I'm sure it would be more than enough to just advertise S- I mean, Reayo for president to your cust-"

"No." Kyoya stated. Reayo's bright green eyes widened as she suddenly stood up.

"What do you mean, no?!"

"The host club does not do any advertising, even if it is school-related. Especially if there is no profit made. You weren't planning to pay us for your advertising, were you, Miss Mojitsu?"

Reayo stood there, her mouth frozen into a little O, practically defeated. But of course, Reayo didn't seem like the kind of person to give up easily.

"W-what are you saying? How do you know I wasn't going to pay you?" She smirked, crossing her arms. "After all, I would be glad to. My family owns a chartering company after all..."

"Your family owns a _catering _company, Miss Mojitsu."

Reayo once again froze, before giggling innocently. "Haha, yeah...I knew that." Kyoya stared at her, suspicion swirling around inside him.

"But anyways, I sincerely ask you to consider my request, Mr. Ootori." Reayo smiled softly, crossing her legs, picking up the tips of her dress and bowing.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya muttered, observing her peculiar stance. Reayo looked up at him in confusion.

"I-isn't this how rich people bow?"

"Excuse me?" Kyoya interrogated, his glasses flashing as he looked up at her.

"N-nevermind. But...will you?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Mojitsu." Kyoya said coldly, glaring at her, slightly frustrated.

"Please?" She pleaded, clasping her hands together and bending down to his eye level.

"No."

"Pretty please?" She whispered into his ear.

"No."

"Pretty please, with a strawberry on top?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"No." Kyoya muttered. "I'm not going to fall for your weak attempts at seduction, Miss Mojitsu. Unless you have anything more important to discuss with me, I ask as kindly as I can that you leave."

"Hmph." Reayo Mojitsu huffed, crossing her arms once again as she stood up. "Fine. I guess this will be my last resort. Mr. Ootori, I am willing to work for the host club and help with anything anyone needs if that's what it will take. I'm sure that will be enough of a profit for you, correct?"

Kyoya was silent, staring at his laptop screen. Miss Mojitsu's practically empty information page was still up.

"I assume I have no choice but to accept your offer." He sighed, standing up. "After all, it seems you are very persistent, aren't you, Miss Mojitsu?"

Reayo beamed brightly at him, her body radiating sunshine, eyes shining like stars. "This is wonderful! I can't wait to work with the host club! After all, everyone seems so nice and it seems like so much fun, and I simply cannot hold my gratitude and joy in right now! So, what am I going to be helping you guys with?! Being a receptionist? A spa-specialist? A restaurant waiter? A entertainer? I simply love to sing so that would just be-"

Kyoya slowly leaned towards her, whispering something into her ear. Reayo's eyes widened as he pulled away.

"...Really? But..."

"It will be fine. After all, you said you would help with anything, didn't you, Miss Mojitsu?" He smiled, lowering the temperature of the room a little as well.

Reayo's eyebrows narrowed, her face red with frustration. After taking a few deep breaths and her face returning to it's normal color, she smiled at him again.

"Gladly. Shall I come in after the host club session ends to speak with everyone else?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Kyoya smirked at her, standing up. "I request that you take your leave at this point, Miss Mojitsu. I would rather not distract the customers any more."

"Alright then." Reayo sighed, looking down at the pink tiled floor before looking up at Kyoya again, her face serious. She slowly lowered her head. "Thank you, Mr. Ootori."

This caught him off guard slightly. Considering the way Reayo was so sure of herself, she didn't seem like the kind to thank people for somewhat manipulating her. She lifted her head, gave him one last smile before darting off and slipping out of the music room.


	3. A Formal Introduction

**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 3 of Her Pink Locket!**

**I did manage to update again this week. I'm so proud of myself. (I know, it's a little sad that it's about this)**

**This one's a teensy bit longer than the last one. I like how it turned out. I hope you all enjoy~**

**Please follow if you want to know what happens next! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please review. It motivates me to write future chapters faster, and also helps me improve the story. You have no idea how I feel whenever I get an email about a new review. ^ ^ Here we go~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. I own Miss Reayo, though. ^ ^**

* * *

"That girl?" Haruhi asked. The host club had just closed its doors, and Kyoya had called the members over for a quick discussion. "You mean...uh, Reayo, right?"

"Yes," Kyoya answered. The clicking of the computer keys as he slammed his fingers down on them was the only other audible thing in the room. "She's very stubborn, and I could tell she wouldn't leave until she got her way. So, we'll be working with her for a while."

"Working?" Honey chirped, flowers blooming around his curious face. "Are we helping her?"

"Yes, in a way." Kyoya responded, turning to the club. "Miss Mojitsu will be serving the host club for a temporary amount of time. She'll be starting tomorrow. In fact, she should be here any minute to properly greet you all."

"Hmm..." Haruhi murmured in thought. What did Kyoya mean by _serving_ the host club?

"It's too bad for you, boss..." Hikaru whispered into Tamaki's ear, a look of mischief upon his face.

"What do you mean by that?!" Tamaki questioned,his purple eyes wide.

"It wouldn't matter if we weren't going to see her again, but now, Reayo's first impression of you is a perverted idiot." Kaoru smiled, slithering up from the other side.

"W-what?!" Tamaki cried, fears rising up inside of him. "Mommy, why did you have to say that to her?!"

Right at that moment, the door creaked open. The members all turned towards it, to see a pair of bright green eyes peering at them, below a blonde head. Kyoya gave a little sigh. "You can come in, Miss Mojitsu."

The large door gaped open all the way, and the girl made her way in, her long strands of hair whipping back and forth, until she stood in front of the host club. She was smiling warmly, her bright green eyes gleaming as they met with the light of the chandelier. Then, she slowly clasped her hands together at her hips, and bowed. Tamaki stared at her with wide eyes, and Kyoya glanced up, his dark eyes showing through his glasses.

"Thank you so much for helping me out. I cannot express my gratitude clearly enough," She spoke softly, keeping her head lowered.

"Raise your head, princess." Tamaki smiled, suddenly in front of her.

Reayo slowly looked up, to meet his eyes.

"We are also extremely thankful that we are able to work with you, Miss Reayo." Tamaki continued, bowing with a flourish of his hand. Kyoya's eyes widened at this, and it also caught the attention of the twins who were bored up to that point. Honey even blinked his brown eyes a couple of times.

"Thank you!" Reayo Mojitsu beamed brightly back at him.

* * *

"Student council?" Hikaru muttered, leaning against the wall behind the couch most of the members sat at, besides his brother who stood next to him.

"Yes." Reayo nodded, sitting in the red couch across from them. "I have always ran for student council. I love it so much, and despite only winning once, I make a promise to run every year no matter what school I'm at."

"No matter what school?" Kaoru asked. "But I thought you only went to one school before this."

Reayo blinked a couple of times, before nodding furiously. "Y-yes, I'm sorry, that's right."

"What a weird girl." The twins whispered in unison.

"Anyways, when I arrived at this school, I, um, realized the student council elections hadn't occurred yet. So, taking advantage of that, I realized I never would be able to win considering I was a new student and I didn't know anybody. So, I decided to get help. The first idea that popped into my head was to get the support of the school newspapers, considering at, uh, my old school most people read the school newspaper. But shortly after arriving at their office and speaking with the editor, I realized that the newspaper club was practically dead at Ouran. So, I went around in the hallways and asked a few students what the most popular clubs were. I heard a few different names, but the Host Club was one of the most common ones I was told to visit. And when I asked who would be best to discuss business with, I was given the name of Kyoya Ootori. So, all in all, that's what lead me here," Reayo explained.

"Whoa..." Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru marveled. "She's really smart."

"Almost Kyoya-level smart..." Haruhi added, glancing between the two intelligent people. For some reason, Tamaki was quiet, but watched everything happen from the other couch along with Mori, Honey and Haruhi. Kyoya sat at a nearby table, busy at work on his laptop.

"Kyoya explained to me that I could not just gain free advertising from you all, so, after a little prodding, I managed to get him to agree to let me offer my services to the host club...it was very considerate of him."

The click-clacking of the keyboard stopped. Haruhi gazed over at Kyoya, his back turned to the host. But in a few mere seconds, he began to type again.

"Wait..." Haruhi asked. Reayo turned to her. "By your services, does that mean we get free catering or something?"

"Free food?!" Honey exclaimed, jumping up in excitement to have Mori pull him right back onto his lap.

"Free...catering?" Reayo asked, blinking in confusion.

"Your family owns a catering company, remember?" The hosts muttered, tired of having to remind her.

"O-oh, that's right!" Reayo beamed. "But no...that's not what I meant. Actually, I'm still not entirely sure of what I'll be doing, although Kyoya already gave me the name of my position."

"You decided without telling me?" Tamaki questioned, looking back at his friend, who appeared to be still on the computer.

"I'll discuss the matter with you later. However, for the rest of you, I suppose it will be a surprise."

"A surprise!" Honey beamed, his eyes lighting up. Mori gave a little nod from behind him.

"It sounds interesting." Haruhi smiled at Reayo. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm a first year, and actually unlike everyone else, I'm not rich. I'm just here on a scholarship as an honor student."

"An...honor student?" Reayo whispered, her eyes widening.

"Y-yes..." Haruhi respond, taken aback by Reayo's odd reaction.

"And...you're part of the Host Club?"

"Yeah, but it's a bit complicated why..." Haruhi chuckled, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly.

"And I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" Honey smiled, hopping down from Mori's lap. "But you can call me Honey! I'm a third-year!"

"A...third...year?" Reayo murmured, staring down at the little boy blankly.

"Yup!" Honey beamed.

"Takashi Morinozuka." Mori murmured, standing up from the couch. "Call me Mori."

"And we're the twins!" The two brothers called, popping up next to Reayo, alarming her slightly. "Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, first years! We look forward to being your favorite hosts!"

"Ah...uhm..."Reayo laughed nervously, her cheeks red from the two boys leaning so close to her. But she slowly recovered, and looked up at the other blonde that sat across from her, still staring. "And what's your name?"

"Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki smiled, standing up as well. "I am the king and founder of the host club."

"Oh!" Reayo Mojitsu beamed. "So you're actually the president here. I thought it was Kyoya, since he seems to be the one in charge."

This caused Tamaki to turn gray and shatter like glass.

"But, to properly introduce myself, my name is S-I mean, Reayo Mo-Mojitsu. I'll be starting as a 2nd year at Ouran officially tomorrow."

"Anyways, we'll have your costume prepared by tomorrow, Miss Mojitsu. I expect you to be on time." Kyoya stated, his glasses flashing as he glanced down at his laptop once more before shutting it closed. He stood up, tucking it under his arm.

_"Did somebody say costume?!" _A loud and excited voice called out. Reayo blinked in confusion, and the twin's happy faces suddenly turned annoyed.

"Not her again." They muttered.

"_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHABWAHAHAHAHA_!" Renge Houshakuji cackled, emerging from the tiled floor on her metal stage, her arms crossed.

"Isn't this supposed to be a music room?" Reayo murmured in confusion.

"I ask the same thing every day." Haruhi muttered.

"If there's any need for a costume, I can take care of it!" Renge exclaimed happily, jumping down from her stage that resembled a large metal screw. "That is my exact expertise, you see!"

"Alright," Kyoya answered, approaching Renge. He slowly whispered something into her ear, and her eyes lit up.

"This is perfect! I've always wanted to find this kind of costume! You!" She screamed, pointing her finger at Reayo, who looked somewhat frightened at this point.

"H-huh?!" Reayo stuttered. Seconds later, Renge was pulling her away, Reayo practically on the verge of tears.

"We're going to get your measurements! This costume needs to be perfect!" She shrieked, pulling Reayo up onto the stage, and it immediately began to lower once again into the floor.

"H-help me!" Reayo whined, Haruhi reached her hand out from the couch in guilt, but the stage disappeared from view seconds later. Haruhi sighed. _I hope she's okay. _

But as Haruhi glanced across at the other couch, Tamaki hadn't moved from his spot. _He's been awful quiet today. _She thought, studying his face that appeared to be in deep thought.

_Anyways, I'm sure Miss Reayo will make a big difference in the host club. Hopefully in a good way. _


	4. The Host Club Maid

**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 4 of Her Pink Locket!**

**I updated really quickly this time, didn't I? Well, don't expect it often. I'll see about updating again this weekend, but I'm doubtful. I really am enjoying writing the story, although I'm really excited to write future parts of it...**

**Please follow if you want to hear more!**

**Please favorite if you are loving the story!**

**Please, please review! It helps me out more than you'd ever think, by doing things such as motivating me to write faster and helping me improve the story! **

**Here's Chapter 4~**

* * *

_So, today's the day we'll be starting working with Miss Reayo Mojitsu... _Haruhi thought as she entered the music room, to be greeted by Honey.

"Haru-chan!" He squealed. Mori approached behind him.

"Oh, hi, Honey-senpai!" Haruhi smiled back. "And you too, Mori-senpai! I'm guessing you're excited too..."

"Rea-chan seems so nice! I bet she'd even eat cake with me whenever I want!" Honey beamed, flowers popping up around his face. Mori gave a little nod, picking his friend up, and Honey crawled to his shoulders.

"Rea...chan?" Haruhi murmured in confusion. The twins also walked up to the group.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru called out in unison. Haruhi smiled at them as well.

"Where's Tamaki and Kyoya?" Haruhi questioned, scanning the room.

"Boss hasn't arrived yet." Hikaru answered.

"But Kyoya's back there. He's on his computer _again._" Kaoru sighed, pointing behind them, at the same table. Kyoya appeared to be once again hunched over his computer, typing furiously.

"What's his deal?" Haruhi muttered. _He looks almost frustrated..._

"It's weird, Tama-chan isn't ever last to arrive..." Honey murmured, staring at the door.

"He_ has_ been acting weird lately..." Hikaru commented, crossing his arms, and Kaoru gave a little nod.

"Tamaki is helping Renge pick up Reayo's costume." Kyoya stated, standing up from his chair and catching the attention of his fellow hosts.

"Really, now..." Haruhi murmured. "Anyways, Kyoya-senpai, what have you been doing on the computer?"

Kyoya paused before speaking. "It's nothing..." Haruhi noticed him clench one of his fists. _This is really weird..._

"In fact, they should be arriving any min-"

The door burst open, to reveal Tamaki and Renge clutching Reayo's arms, and her being pulled between them.

"Guys, you can let go now..." Reayo muttered, sweatdropping.

"I'm getting you changed!" Renge squealed, pulling Reayo off once again. Tamaki smiled and entered the room, setting his bag down on the couch.

"Wait until you see her." He smiled. "It's definitely a beautiful outfit."

"I bet you wanted to help her get changed too, didn't you?" The twins cooed into his ears, causing Tamaki to jump up.

"N-no!" He shrieked, his cheeks red.

"Pervert, pervert, pervert..." The twins chanted, moving their fingers to the jingle they had created.

"STOP IT, YOU IDIOTS!" Tamaki screamed, throwing a tantrum once again.

_The host club has 5 minutes until opening..._ Haruhi thought, looking up at the pearl colored doubled doors. _I wonder how this will work out...__  
_

* * *

"Princess, please don't look at me straight in the eyes..." Tamaki sighed dramatically, turning away from his guest, covering his eyes.

"W-why?!" His guest cried, on the verge of tears. "Am I that bad to look at?"

"No..." Tamaki whispered, lifting her chin and staring at her directly. "It's just that...your eyes are too beautiful for me to handle."

The guest erupted into squeals, and Haruhi watched this from a distance. _But didn't he **just** look at her directly?__  
_

"Haruhi!" One of her guests asked. Haruhi turned back to her.

"Is it true there's a new girl working with the host club?"

"Yes. That girl from yesterday, actually. Her name is Reayo, Reayo Mojitsu. She'll be serving the host club for awhile."

"Serving?" The girls questioned, eyes widening with curiosity.

"I don't really know either..."

"Welcome to the host club..." A melodic voice spoke, setting teacups down in front of the guests. "I hope you are enjoying yourself." Haruhi looked up, and her eyes widened. Reayo Mojitsu smiled down at her warmly.

Instead of the yellow school uniform, Reayo had on a beautiful pink parasol colored dress. It puffed out at the bottom, making her look almost like a princess. The dress shimmered in the light. And she also had on a white apron over the front of the dress, and a headband with frills poking out from the top.

"My name is Reayo Mojitsu. I'll be working as the host club maid for a temporary amount of time, and in return the host club will help me advertise myself for the student council campaign. If you need anything at all, please let me know." Reayo explained, finishing with a bright smile before sauntering over to Honey and Mori's guests.

"Wow..." Haruhi murmured with fascination, watching Reayo greet and serve each of the guests. "She's our maid, huh?"

"She's doing it so well..." One of her guests marveled.

"Almost like a real maid...and that dress..."

"She looks so pretty! Miss Mojitsu, over here!"

"Miss Mojitsu, come over here!"

"Hey, Reayo, come here!"

Guests all over the room called for Reayo, and in return she scurried around the entire room. She was handling it pretty well...

Tamaki smiled, watching her travel all around the room, delivering teacups and other snacks to the hosts and their guests. "Miss Reayo!" He called out.

Reayo was in front of him seconds later. "Yes, Tamaki?" She asked.

"I'd like a cup of tea, if that's alright."

"Understood!" Reayo nodded, turning back to her little cart and quickly making a cup of tea before turning back to Tamaki and setting it down on top of the glass coffee table in front of him. Right then, Tamaki stroked Reayo's cheek, causing her to blush as brightly as her smile.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"A-ah, no problem!" Reayo answered nervously, pulling away and returning to her cart. "It's my job, after all!" She quickly moved away to the next guest.

"Oh my gosh!" One of the guests squealed. "Tamaki and Reayo are so cute together!"

"Yes, I know!" His other guests cried. Tamaki smiled, turning back to his guests. Kyoya appeared to be watching Reayo the whole time. She was performing much better than he expected. He glared back at his computer screen. _But, still...__  
_

"Would you like a cup of tea, Mr. Ootori?" A voice asked. Kyoya looked up to meet Reayo's eyes, staring down at him. He was surprised she bothered to come over to him. After all, he wasn't entertaining any guests, so it wasn't like she needed to approach him. And yet she still did.

"That would be fine." Kyoya responded. Reayo set a cup in front of him, and after beaming at him once more, she moved back to the other customers. He slowly took a sip of the tea. It was surprisingly good. Within a few minutes, it was all gone.

_I wonder if she'll come back over here..._Kyoya wondered. She was busy enough with all these other customers, so it's not like she had any time-

"Mr. Ootori, would you like some more tea?"

* * *

"Thank you for coming!" The host club plus Reayo bowed as their last guest left the music room.

"Well, then..." Haruhi murmured, glancing around at the host club.

"Miss Reayo, you did absolutely wonderful today." Tamaki complimented Reayo.

"A-Ah, thank you. I honestly was hoping I was doing okay..."

"Are you kidding?" Hikaru asked, slithering up next to her.

"You could be a real maid." Kaoru grinned, coming up from her left.

"Rea-chan, you're awesome!" Honey chirped, flowers once again blooming around his head.

"Yeah." Mori spoke, appearing next to Reayo as well.

"We look forward to working with you!" Haruhi beamed, popping up in front of her. Reayo blushed happily, being bombarded by all the wonderful compliments. Kyoya was the only one who hadn't spoken. He stood across from everyone, his arms crossed. Reayo stared at him expectantly.

"You did exceed my expectations, Miss Mojitsu. However, you have also set a very high standard I'll have of you from now on. I expect you to perform like this every day, do you understand?"

Tamaki's happy expression faded along with the other hosts's. Reayo stared down at the ground, fiddling with her fingers. She looked back up briefly before bowing to Kyoya.

"I understand. Thank you." She spoke. The next thing they knew, Reayo had picked up her bags and left the room.

"Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said, approaching him. "That was a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Not at all." Kyoya snapped, pushing his glasses up against his nose. "It's the truth. If she doesn't meet my expectations, she's out. It's already been decided."

* * *

**Next time: It's a new day at the host club, and the hosts finally start advertising for Miss Reayo's campaign. **

**Kyoya has a conversation with his father...what could it be about? **

**Will Reayo continue to meet Kyoya's expectations? **

**Why is Tamaki acting odd around Reayo? And why does Reayo constantly seem to forget things about herself? What has Kyoya been working so hard at on the computer? **

**Continued next time~Chapter 5 of Her Pink Locket! See ya then!**


	5. A Gala

**Hi guys! Welcome to Chapter 5 of Her Pink Locket! **

**I apologize for this chapter being a bit late. I hope you guys can deal with it! Actually, you have no choice. DEAL WITH IT. **

**It's average length, sorry bout' that. I'll try and make the next one a teensy bit longer.**

**I'd really like more readers to review. I've never had a lot of reviews for any of my stories. Currently, my record for most reviews for one of my stories is a story I finished back in September...with only 36 reviews. So, I haven't even gotten 50 yet for a story. And that story wasn't even my most popular. I dunno, hope I don't seem stuck up to you guys. But I, like most writers, simply adore reviews.~ So who knows, maybe this story will be the record~breaker. **

**Please follow if you want to hear more. Please favorite if you are loving the story. Please, please review. (See above) Love you all~!**

* * *

"Kyoya..." A female voice called out. Kyoya looked up to see his older sister, Fuyumi Ootori, standing in the doorway of his room.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked, standing up from his chair.

"I was called in by our father." She spoke. Kyoya was surprised. Fuyumi's usually happy nature had been replaced by an almost sad expression. "He'd like to speak to you now."

_Speak to me? _Kyoya thought, exiting his room. Fuyumi watched him leave with a worried concern overwhelming her inside. _I can't possibly imagine what he wants. I'll have no choice but to wait and see. _

He knocked on the large double doors to his father's study.

"Come in," A deep voice spoke, sending chills down Kyoya's spine. He entered the room, the dim light emitting from the window behind his father making a shadow overcome his figure.

"What would you like to speak to me about, father?" Kyoya asked cautiously, lowering his head.

"Sit down next to me." His father demanded. Kyoya heeded this order, making his way over to the chair beside his father's and sitting down.

"As you understand, Kyoya, it is of utmost importance that our family has good relations with other families that own companies we could possibly become partners with later on and such."

Kyoya was silent, his eyes shining through his glasses. He could already tell where this was going.

"I've made a decision to throw a social gala as an opportunity to strengthen the relations we have between our partners." Yoshio Ootori stated, glaring up at his son from the laptop he appeared to have focused all other attention on. "And I would like you to plan it."

Kyoya's eyes widened. _Me? _He thought. _Why was I chosen?_

"I am going to be inviting almost all of our business partners as well as potential business partners. This gala will most definitely affect Ootori Medical's reputation in the business world. You realize why I am entrusting it to you, correct?"

"Yes," Kyoya answered coolly.

"Good." His father spoke, pulling out his newspaper. His intimidating face became hidden behind the pages as he held it up. "The gala will take place next Saturday. I've already sent out invitations. It will begin at 7 and end at 10. In other words, you have 2 weeks to plan and create this event. I'll leave the rest to you. I assume you can handle it."

"Yes, father." Kyoya repeated, thoughts rushing through his head.

"Good. You may leave."

Kyoya slowly stood up, after pushing his chair in he exited the room, the double doors slamming behind him. Kyoya just stood there for a moment, assessing what had just happened. His father had given him the responsibility of planning a social event in order to strengthen relationships with Ootori Medical's business partners. He had approximately two weeks to plan the gala.

Glancing back at the doors behind him, Kyoya couldn't help but wonder. _Why now? He could have planned an event anytime he wanted. Why did he decide to plan one now?_

Pushing all the suspicion inside of him away, Kyoya knew one thing for sure.

He had to work his hardest to please his father.

* * *

"Welcome," The host club (excluding Kyoya) chorused as the pearl-colored double doors opened, revealing a crowd of squealing Ouran girls. Today, for one of the first times in a long time, the host club was dressed in their normal blue school uniforms.

"Why aren't you all in costume today?" One of the guests questioned, her eyes wide in curiosity.

"Well, my princess." Tamaki smiled, popping up in front of her. "We realized that our extravagant outfits...were simply distracting the room from your beauty."

"O-oh..." The girl stuttered, her face bright red. The others around her nearly fainted.

"Actually, we just ran out of ideas." The twins pointed out, crushing Tamaki's moment of attention.

"Welcome!" Reayo exclaimed, standing by the door and handing out menus. "These are the snacks and teas we'll be serving today! I'll be coming around to everyone so you all get a chance to order!"

"Wow!" A group of girls chorused, surrounding her. "You're amazing, Reayo!"

"Hehe...well, I'm just handing out menus..." Reayo laughed with a sweatdrop.

Once all the guests had gotten situated, Reayo began to make her way around, serving each and every guest. Haruhi watched her from across the room with fascination. _Reayo's like an expert at this...she looks really pretty in that sparkly dress too. Some of these guests can get a little hard to deal with sometimes. I wonder how she does it.  
_

"Haruhi!" Her guests cried. Haruhi turned back to the two girls. "Do you think the host club can get us dresses like Miss Reayo's?!"

"Ahm..." Haruhi murmured, gazing up in thought before looking back at the two. "I dunno, but you could always ask Kyoya-senpai."

"B-but..." One of the girls whispered, glancing back.

"He 's hard at work on the computer..." The other continued. Haruhi looked over their shoulders, to spot once again, Kyoya hunched over his laptop in the corner of the room.

"He was on the computer yesterday too. I hope everything's okay. I don't think he wants us to bother him..."

"Well at least he seems _better _than yesterday," Haruhi murmured, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

"What do you mean, Haruhi?" The two girls questioned in unison.

"Well, yesterday he seemed almost frustrated...today he seems fine." Haruhi explained her observations. "I think he's doing something different than he was yesterday, which is why he's acting different. Maybe he was attempting to find something online yesterday but couldn't, which caused him to be frustrated in the first place. But no matter what, just like you two, I hope he's alright." Haruhi finished it off with her signature smile, melting the hearts of the two girls.

"I'm a little worried too," Reayo spoke, suddenly appearing in front of the girls and placing tea cups in front of them all.

"But...you hardly know Kyoya!" The girls exclaimed, confused.

"I know, but still..." She sighed, looking back at him. After a pause, she spoke again. "I'll go over and ask him."

"W-what?!" Haruhi and her guests cried. Reayo began to wheel her cart over to the table on the other side of the room. "Miss Mojitsu..." They murmured. It was too late to save her now.

_He probably doesn't want to be bothered...especially with questions like that. _Haruhi thought, hoping Reayo would come back alive.

"Kyoya!" Reayo exclaimed happily, stopping her cart in front of him. Kyoya ignored her, continuing to type away on his computer. When Reayo tilted her head to try and get a peek of the screen, he simply moved it to the side, resulting in her sighing.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Kyoya?"

"No thank you," Kyoya responded, a sharp edge to his voice that would have scared anyone else away. But not someone as determined as Reayo Mojitsu appeared to be.

"Well, I'll pour you one anyways," Reayo replied, turning back to her cart and slowly pouring a cup.

_She's not giving up anytime soon. _Haruhi thought with a sweatdrop.

As soon as Reayo set the teacup in front of Kyoya's laptop, she began to speak again.

"Is something wrong, Kyoya?"

_SHE'S SO DIRECT! _Haruhi and her guests thought, fearful for their friend's safety.

"I don't see what would lead you to believe that," Kyoya responded, still not making eye contact with her.

"What are you doing on the computer?" Reayo questioned, once again trying to look at the screen. Kyoya repeated his previous action, turning the screen away from her view. Kyoya didn't answer this time.

"Please tell me!" Reayo whined, kneeling down to his height. Kyoya just glared at her from the corner of his eye, sending enough fear into her to cause her to stand up.

"Geez, you don't have to be so difficult." Reayo sighed, starting to roll her cart away. "Do you not like me or something?"

"I don't like people who can't_ mind their own business._"

Reayo stopped. The two were silent for a moment. With her back turned to him, Reayo spoke once again. Very quietly, almost like she was afraid to speak the words.

"Oh...I apologize for bothering you."

Then, Reayo made her way to the next table, her smile returning as soon as she served the guests.

But inside, she was broken.

* * *

**With Kyoya carrying the pressure of the gala planning, he'll be working hard 24 hours a day. Was he a little harsh to Reayo, or was she really being annoying? Will this affect Reayo's future performance as the host club maid? **

**Will Haruhi confront Kyoya about his attitude? **

**And how will Kyoya manage with planning the social event that may be able to help him prove himself to his father? Will he not be able to handle it? **

**Story continued in Chapter 6 of Her Pink Locket~ see you then, everyone!**


	6. The Unfathomable Figure

**Hiya! Welcome to Chapter 6 of Her Pink Locket!**

**I apologize for it being so short, but I really wanted to publish something today! I hope it's still alright for you all. I'm going to make it my goal to update twice a week with this story! Wish me luck! **

**Please follow if you want to hear more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please review! It motivates me to write faster (and longer chapters) and helps me improve the story! Here we go~**

* * *

**The next day at the host club~**

Kyoya had 2 weeks. He was unsure whether he could do it or not. There was much to be done, and he had to work as hard as he could to even have a chance of meeting his father's standards. And that was a hard thing to do, considering he had to be at the host club every day after school. He knew without thinking everything would fall apart without him there. Although Tamaki was the "boss", everyone knew Kyoya was the one behind the management of the actual club.

He had been on the computer constantly, attempting to reserve things such as food and servers. It had been a lot harder than he thought, also considering all his father had done was set a deadline, given him a place to have the gala and invited all the guests. Everything else had been left in Kyoya's hands. He had hardly gotten any sleep the previous night, and used all of his remaining energy to not seem grumpy during school.

However, Kyoya had been doing something different two days ago, before he had been given the orders to plan the event. It involved Reayo Mojitsu.

Kyoya was unable to fathom her. He had checked multiple times, but her information still hadn't come up in the school files. It was still for the most part, empty. It was extremely odd, considering the chairman was supposed to update it once she entered the school. And it had been two days, and there was nothing there to give Kyoya an idea of who Reayo was, besides the fact her parents owned a catering company and she used to go to an all girls academy in a different part of Japan. For some reason, he hated the feeling he got from her. Every smile she put up on her face seemed fake. This "kindness" she seemed to have was unbelievable. Kyoya was convinced that Reayo Mojitsu was manipulating everyone around her. Why would someone be so kind if they did not benefit from it at all?

Kyoya couldn't trust her. There was something going on with her. _She must have some kind of hidden intention,_ he thought. _I refuse to trust her until I know everything about her. _Kyoya had never faced this problem before, so he was startled by how uneasy it made him feel. He didn't know her weaknesses or strengths, at least not to the extent he wished to. He had never experienced this since when he met Tamaki, although that was an entirely different issue.

_Back to the gala, _he thought. _First, I need to make some of it clear. This gala is being planned for the purpose of strengthening Ootori Medical's business relations. A gala dinner event is usually held to raise money for a cause. But it doesn't need to. In order for this to fit under the category of a gala, it needs to be for something. Obviously, since it is being held for Ootori Medical, all the money we gather shall go to the company. I'll just need to find a way to make this more beneficial to the guests as well. I'm going to need to add up the costs, and I'm not exactly sure how much profit we'll gain, if any at all. I need to analyze the cost of the gala itself, making an estimate should do for now-_

* * *

Before the host club had begun, Kyoya had given instructions to the hosts on how to advertise Reayo and her campaign. Now that they all had an idea in their head, the host club members all tried out ways to get the message to their guests.

"My," Tamaki murmured, watching Reayo float around the room, stopping and pouring tea for anyone who wanted any. "She's definitely amazing at this."

"Yes!" The girls squealed, fangirling over Reayo as she came by. "Miss Reayo, you're amazing!"

"Ahh, uhm, thank you!" Reayo blushed, giving a little bow to the girls, before standing up straight and smiling down at them. "What can I get for you all today?"

"Vanilla spiced tea, please!"

"A chocolate chiffon sundae?"

"Alright, coming up!" Reayo beamed, turning back to her cart.

"Isn't she a responsible and able young lady?" Tamaki smiled, turning to the guest that happened to be sitting next to him, and stroking her cheek. "You'll vote for her in the election, won't you?"

"Ah, of course!" The girl squealed, her face turning bright pink. The rest of the girls nodded frantically, not waiting for their turn to be asked. They had already made their decisions, of course.

Honey and Mori were in the midst of advertising as well along with the twins. However, Haruhi wasn't exactly following orders.

_Kyoya said to advertise for Miss Mojitsu today... _Haruhi thought, looking up at the chandeliers. _But I'm not exactly sure what he meant. I guess I can just go the obvious way. _

"Hey, you girls will vote for Miss Mojitsu in the election coming up, right?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki and the other hosts facepalmed, realizing Haruhi had no idea what Kyoya meant when he said to 'advertise discreetly'.

"We'd love to!" The two girls exclaimed. "I'm sure Miss Mojitsu would make a wonderful 2nd year president!"

Everything was going well. All of the guests had agreed happily to vote for Reayo in the student council election, and the hosts, obviously were planning to as well. Reayo was smiling, serving the guests with all of the enthusiasm and kindness possible. It was almost unbelievable. That someone could be so nice.

Reayo would still say some weird things every now and again. She didn't seem to forget about her own name or the fact her parents owned a catering company anymore, but she would constantly say things about her 'old school', that seemed a little odd. Descriptions that wouldn't exactly fit a prestigious all girls academy. Other odd little details seemed to stick out as well. But no matter, the host club slowly adjusted to Reayo. It was almost like she had always been there. Except for one member who thought differently.

Reayo didn't approach Kyoya once that day.

* * *

**Now that we know what Kyoya's been doing on the computer, will he ever learn to trust Reayo? Is he wrong about her, and is her kindness really altruistic? Or is Reayo hiding something from the host club? Will Kyoya be able to handle the stress that's building up inside of him about the gala? **

**Continued in next chapter~ Chapter 7 of Her Pink Locket! See you then!**


	7. Her Confusing Silence

**Hey~o everybody! How's it going? My names Pew-oops, I mean JuliannaCherries of course. (You can tell I've been on Youtube.) **

**Once again, I apologize for the short chapter. Chapters will get longer after time, but not by much cause' that's just how I roll. -_-**

**But anyways, I'm going to warn you that you might think the next chapter will be the climax of the fic. Not now obviously, but when you read it. And I'll let you know that that's not the case. This fic will last quite a bit longer. I'm thinking around 25 chapters, just to give you my estimate. :) just a heads~up, I suppose. Hint hint, look forward to the next chapter for Saturday!**

**Anyhow, that's all I've got, so here goes my normal AN outro...please follow if you'd like to hear more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please review, it motivates me to write faster (and longer chapters) and helps me improve the story! I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Here we go~**

* * *

Once again, it was another day in the host club. And once again, the hosts were busy multitasking. They had all found their own ways to enchant their guests _and _help Reayo out. Hikaru and Kaoru had gotten the hang of it quickly, and were already in action seconds after the girls sat down.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru murmured nervously. His twin glanced up at his brother, curiosity flashing through his eyes.

"What is it, Kaoru?" Hikaru answered.

"Was it true what you said this morning? That you weren't going to vote for Reayo in the election?" Kaoru whispered, his eyes beginning to water. The girls all let out little gasps, leaning forwards with wide eyes.

"N-no, Kaoru!" Hikaru cried. "T-that was just a joke, of course! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"B-but Hikaru, I thought you were serious...after all the hard work she's doing to get us to, that would've just been...mean..."

"No, of course not, Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his twin. "I would never break a promise like that, and you know it! I know how much you want Reayo to win..." He then looked back up at their guests, Kaoru's head buried in his shoulder. "You girls will vote for Reayo, right?! F-for Kaoru?!"

"Of course!" The girls cried, emotionally touched by the event in front of them. Haruhi found herself watching this from the other side of the room. _Could those guys get them to vote for her because they think she's a good candidate, instead of doing it for Kaoru?_

"Welcome to the host club," A female voice spoke. The guests turned to see who was behind him, and it was none other than Reayo. She gave off another signature smile as she set teacups in front of the guests. "What can I get you ladies today?"

Bright smiles grew upon the guests faces as they happily gave Reayo their orders. All Reayo had to do was turn around, her pink shimmering dress swaying to the side. Seconds later, she bent down, placing the desserts the guests requested in front of them and pouring tea into the cups she had already set down. As she slowly stood back up, the twins noticed the silver chain dangling down her neck.

"Hey, Reayo," Hikaru called out. Reayo immediately returned his gaze. "What's that you've got around your neck?"

"O-oh..." Reayo smiled, pulling out the rest of the chain from inside her dress. The silver chain was connected to a small pink heart that appeared to be made out of marble. "It's just my locket. I wear it all the time, I'm surprised you only noticed it now."

"Hm." Hikaru nodded, turning back to his guests seconds later.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain corner of the host club room, Kyoya sat, still hard at work planning the Ootori Medical gala.

8,343,200 yen. After Kyoya had put together all the costs he would have to pay, this was the estimate he found. Staring at the price gave him a headache. 8 million yen was...a lot. Much more than a normal gala dinner would cost. But, considering the fact he had to impress both his father and the company acquaintances, it was reasonable. In fact, Kyoya was surprised it wasn't more. It was nearly 400,00 more than the vase Haruhi had broken quite a while ago.

He had much more to do, however. _I already have a reasonable estimate for how many guests there will be, so now I need to __set a price for each ticket. The location, menu, and cost of events should all be considered when determining the price of admittance. In addition to regular tickets, I also need to be sure to have a limited number of VIP passes available for a higher price and that include perks during the event. Selling tickets will help me gather more money back as well. 50,000 yen seems like a average amount, however that will most likely be raised to 60,000 or 70,000 yen later. I'll save that decision for later._

_Planning this gala event needs to revolve primarily around getting enough money to be able to have a profit in the end, so I should consider many ways in which to do so. It would be useful to implement other activities for guests to participate in. Some ways to raise additional funds include holding a raffle or silent auction, selling refreshments, and selling advertising opportunities. I need to think of as many ways possible to raise money during this event._

_I already have a venue for the event, so I can move on from that. I need to come up with an overall theme for the gala. It will provide a unique atmosphere for my guests. Whether it's Broadway, medieval, masquerade, or something else, a theme can help aid the menu selection, decorations, planned activities, and dress code. It will be important to make sure that the decorations, centerpieces, and entertainment fit properly. It may be necessary to contact an organization familiar with themed events in order to ensure the right presentation..._

I awoke from this trance to the sound of footsteps, coming towards me. I glared toward the direction of the sound, to realize Reayo was coming over to me again. I felt a familiar frustration appear inside of me. I thought I told her to leave me alone. I didn't have time to deal with her and her constant annoying questions. I stared scornfully at her as she stopped her cart next to me. But to my surprise, she didn't speak.

She took a teacup from the lower shelf, slowly pouring the same tea she gave to me two days ago into it. Then, she placed a few feet in front of my laptop, to assure that it wouldn't spill. I stared at her now suspiciously as she turned back to me. She smiled warmly before winking at me, and turning her cart around and returning to the hosts.

I still failed to understand her. The fact I hardly knew anything about her haunted me in every way, not to mention made me more suspicious. I wasn't able to trust her or anything that she did, and I was convinced that she was hiding something. This kindness she seemed to possess couldn't be altruistic. I had never met someone like her, who appeared to be intent on being nice and nothing else, although she was clearly a bit stubborn. She was trying to manipulate us all, I knew it for sure. Maybe she was trying to gain my trust and sympathy so she could get in with the company and steal information for the lower status companies. Or maybe she was trying to get in with Tamaki but realized she needed to gain my trust before she did that. Or, she was just trying to gain business for her parents company.

But as I took a sip of the warm and flavorful drink, a thought emerged from the back of my head, although I tried my best to ignore it.

_Maybe she isn't hiding something after all._

* * *

**Next time: Kyoya continues his somewhat mundane process of planning the gala. His suspicions about Reayo have appeared to have disappeared for the moment. Honey and Mori try out their method of advertising Reayo and her campaign. And...another new student arrives. She seems normal for the most part, but then there's one small issue. **

**Continued next time~ Chapter 8 of Her Pink Locket! See you then!**


	8. Everything Falls Apart

**Hey~o everyone! Welcome to Chapter 8 of Her Pink Locket! **

**I know I said Saturday, but it's Sunday. I apologize for the overdue chapter. Just to let you all know, I will most likely be posting the next chapter tomorrow, because I'm going to be on a vacation for awhile (5 days or something) and most likely will not be able to post during that period of time! Please forgive me! **

**I think you'll all like this chapter. And want me to update. Like, right frickin' away. I'll work as quickly as I can, kay? **

**That's really all. Thank you to all my reviewers, because you guys all deserve major huggies. Too bad I can't give em' to you. Ya know what? I'll break the 4th wall and-ah, nevermind. So here goes my normal outro...**

**Please follow if you want to hear more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please review! It motivates me to write faster and helps me improve the story! I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Here we go~**

* * *

It started out as another normal day in the host club. Flowers were flying swiftly in front of the guests as the double doors opened to the music room. The hosts stood, waiting for the ladies with elegant smiles.

"Welcome," They chorused. Even Kyoya had bothered to get up from the computer and greet the guests as well today. Reayo stood next to the door, happily welcoming each guest as they came though and handing them the snack menu for the day. Kyoya had taken note of how much more money they had collected from her services, and was surprised. Reayo was right when she said this was a great wonderful business opportunity. It was even slightly too bad it was only temporary.

Once the guests had sat down and gotten settled in, the hosts begun to entertain them. In one corner of the room, Honey and Mori sat across from their guests, and Honey appeared to be chattering endlessly.

"Doesn't Rea-chan look so pretty in her dress? I can't wait til' she's student council president, it'll be so fun! Maybe she can get the student council to buy cake for the cafeteria because that would be amazing! I love Rea-chan, don't you Takashi? She's so friendly and nice!"

"Mitsukuni," Mori spoke. All the girls turned frantically to the taller cousin, excited to hear what he had to say. "Reayo hasn't won yet."

Honey's eyes widened, and a sad look came upon his face. "Oh...yeah, I forgot." He was silent until he let out a little sniff and burst into tears, jumping into the girl's arms. "O-oh no! W-what if Rea-chan doesn't win?! T-that would be h-horrible!" He whined. "S-she's working so hard, a-and I want the s-student council to give me ca-ake!"

"Honey..." The girls murmured, their eyes watering as they embraced the crying ball of cuteness, before beginning to cry too. "Of course we'll vote for Miss Mojitsu!"

"Really?" Honey asked, flowers blooming around his face. "Yay!"

"Hello everyone!" Reayo beamed, stopping her snack cart in front of the table.

"Hi, Miss Mojitsu!" The guests squealed excitedly.

"Ahm...hi," Reayo responded awkwardly, waving her hand a little before regaining her natural attitude. "What can I get for everyone today?"

* * *

On the other side of the room, Kyoya had returned to his laptop and was working frantically on the gala. He couldn't help but feel stressed out considering how close it was. He had already taken care of most of what he needed to, but still there was much to be done. Everything had to be perfect. Not one imperfect quality could exist, or else his father would find it and use it as a reason for failure. Surprisingly, Reayo had taken care of all the paperwork for the host club. She had marked down how many guests had attended and which host they went to and added up the entire proceeds after the day. Kyoya wondered why she agreed to do it, but he was no longer suspicious of her intentions. He decided to accept she might be naturally kind and leave it like that for the moment.

That was, until the host club doors opened once again. And in came the chairman, Tamaki's father, Yuzuru Suoh. Suddenly, Reayo's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Rea-chan?" Honey asked, looking at her with confusion.

"I-it's nothing!" Reayo frantically spoke, seeming to be frozen in her position with her back turned to the doors.

"Father?" Tamaki questioned, standing up.

"Hello, my dear son!" Yuzuru exclaimed, a smile growing upon his face.

"Mr. Suoh..." Kyoya addressed the chairman, approaching the man.

"Ah, Kyoya Ootori!" Yuzuru responded, turning to his son's friend. "It's always a pleasure!"

"The same to you, sir. But if I may ask, why are you here?"

"Ah! Well, a new student arrived today. I happened to be in office, and I thought it might be a good idea to show her around the school!"

"A new student?" Kyoya interrogated, raising his eyebrow. "I heard of no such news." At this point everyone in the room had turned to observe what was happening.

"Well, yes. She's a little late and was not able to come the day she was supposed to arrive," Yuzuru explained before glancing behind over his shoulder. "You don't need to be so polite, darling. Please do come in."

A girl hesitantly stepped into the clubroom. She had short black wavy hair that curled up at her ears, and brown eyes. She had a smile on her face and gave a little bow to everyone in the room. "Hello, everyone."

"Hello, my princess," Tamaki spoke, (Haruhi: Oh, great.) suddenly in front of the girl. He gave a soft smile and with a flourish of his hand crossed his legs and bent down into a fancy bow of sorts. It looked ridiculous to Haruhi but seemed to enchant everyone else. "Would you give me the honor of knowing your name?"

"Ah, o-okay." She stuttered, blushing madly before stepping back, and regaining her neutral expression. "My name is Reayo Mojitsu. I used to attend an all girls academy in a different part of Japan, but my father was interested in Ouran academy after his catering company hosted here many times. I was supposed to arrive at this school a couple of days ago, but my flight was delayed so I had to wait a few more days to actually enroll here. It's nice to meet you all."

The whole room was silent. The sound of a teacup dropping and shattering was heard somewhere, but otherwise there was nothing. All the guests had confused expressions on their faces and began to whisper to each other. The twins stared at the girl, looking shocked. Tamaki blinked for a moment, trying to make sense of what he had just heard. Kyoya also was speechless and was having trouble understanding what she had said. Haruhi was the only one able to speak, although it was in a confused manner.

"Reayo...Mojitsu?" She murmured, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion and turning her head to the blonde Reayo they had known. She was frozen, her eyes wide and body shaking. Seconds later, Reayo dropped her tray, the contents on it shattering and she sprinted out of the room, her pink dress being the last thing everyone saw as she ran out of their view.

Everyone stood, unsure of what to do next. The poor dark haired Reayo glanced frantically back and forth, wondering what she had done. The chairman turned around to face the open doors, staring down the hallways. "Who was..." He murmured, squinting his eyes.

But to sum it up, everyone in the room was having the same thought at that moment.

_What just happened?_

* * *

**Whoa, that's right! What _just _happened? **

**Where did blonde Reayo run off to? What are the hosts going to do next? What's going on? Find out next chapter~Chapter 9 of Her Pink Locket! See ya then!**


	9. An Overdue Explanation

**Hey~o everyone! Welcome to Chapter 9 of Her Pink Locket! **

**Haha, everyone that doubted me! I DID finish in one day! HA. HA. HA! (I don't think anyone really doubted me, though...) But anyways, like I promised, I did only take one day to update. This is going to be my last update for this week, because, as I mentioned last chapter, I am going to be on a trip for a couple o' days. At least I'm not gonna leave you with a cliffhanger like last chapter's, right? **

**As I said, although this may seem like a climax for the fic, this fic will continue! I'll letcha know when we get closer to the end, kay? Promise! And this chapter is longer than what I usually give you all, to make up for my future lack of updating.**

**One of my friends joined this site, so she deserves a shoutout~ DemonicRoseLover. Like I said, she's new to the site and although her story isn't Ouran, please check out her profile and if you know the fandom of her story, please read and review, because she deserves it! Outro time, everyone~**

**Please follow if you want to hear more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please review, it motivates me to write faster and helps me improve the story AND makes me very very very happy inside! I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any characters inside the story besides OCS. Here we go~**

* * *

"Miss Mojitsu," Tamaki spoke softly, his eyes darting to the side. "You were supposed to arrive here almost a week ago, correct?"

"Y-yes..." The dark-haired Reayo answered, a look of worry on her face. "But did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're not the one that did anything wrong," Kyoya remarked, stepping out from behind Tamaki. "I'm afraid the Reayo we know might be the one that has."

"Father..." Tamaki murmured, a shadow covering his eyes as he stared down at the tiled floor. "Are you sure this is the real Reayo Mojitsu?"

"Of course," Yuzuru responded, raising an eyebrow. "Her father actually was here to greet me this morning. But why wouldn't she be?"

"If she's the real Reayo Mojitsu," Haruhi said, approaching the scene. "Then...who was the host club's maid?"

* * *

"I think she's gone," Kyoya stated blatantly as the host club walked through the gardens. They had closed the host club for a few minutes and left their guests waiting for them as they searched the school for the maid. They were aware of the possibility she might have left the school, but it didn't stop the members from determinedly searching the building first. Except Kyoya. He was convinced she had left, and was only coming because of the slightest chances.

"It doesn't matter," Haruhi responded. "We need to make sure of that first. I don't know about you, but I feel like I need to know what's going on."

Kyoya gave a little sigh and continued to follow the rest of the members through the hedge maze. He wasn't sure why it hadn't been designed like this, because all it was doing right now was making it harder for them to look everywhere. He thought something was up with Reayo, and now he was proven right. He had a bad suspicion that her intentions weren't hardly as good as he thought. He checked through the host club papers, making sure no money had been stolen from their account on the school site he had allowed her to manage. And although everything was the same, there was still a lot she could have done.

Suddenly, Tamaki, who was leading the group, stopped. All the members froze behind him, and a silence overcame them. Except for a faint sound in the distance.

"Is that...crying?" Haruhi murmured, glancing around frantically.

"Come on!" Tamaki exclaimed, running off and turning a corner. The host club took off after him, and Kyoya even found himself sprinting along side them. Suddenly, Tamaki turned another corner and once again stopped. The sound had become apparent, and Kyoya had to look over everyone's shoulders to see what they were staring at.

The first thing they could see was a heap of pink material. The fluffy pink dress had covered most of her as she kneeled on the ground, but they could still see her blonde head poking out from the top with a few strand of hair falling onto the dress. The pile was shaking, and her hands were covering her eyes as she appeared to be sobbing continuously.

"Rea-chan...?" Honey murmured, his big brown eyes wide in confusion. She suddenly whipped her head back, her bright green eyes widening with fear and she immediately jumped up and hit her back against the hedge. She looked terrified.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-"

"We're not mad at you," Haruhi spoke, stepping out from behind Honey. This caused Reayo's shaking to cease, but it didn't take away her expression.

"First of all, tell me who you are," Kyoya's cold voice emerged from the crowd as he stepped in front of everyone, his arms crossed and a hint of anger in his voice as well. "Are you a spy sent from one of our competition companies? Or are you from an illegal business trying to gain some of Ouran's funds? Are you trying to get in touch with Mr. Suoh? Or maybe even-"

_"Kyoya." _Tamaki snapped. Kyoya immediately glared back at his friend, surprised by his reaction. _"Stop."_

Kyoya's eyes widened as Tamaki literally pushed past him, and stopping a few feet in front of the girl.

"Miss," Tamaki murmured, slowly lowering his head. "I would like you to know we aren't mad at you in the slightest bit. But we would like for you to give us an explanation. I promise we will not be angry at all, no matter what you say."

The girl slowly looked down at the ground, her eyes covered by a shadow, before looking back up at them. "I guess I do owe you all an explanation."

"The truth is, I'm not Reayo Mojitsu. I never even knew her name until I was known as her. I'm not rich either. I'm here on a scholarship, basically an honor student. Just like you, Haruhi."

"An honor student?" Haruhi repeated, her eyes wide.

"I wasn't planning to transfer to this school. My mother had suggested it multiple times and assured me I had a good chance of getting in considering my grades and how I was always the top student in my year, but I never really had an interest in it. One day, she convinced me to take the entrance test. I never expected my transfer would actually be approved, on a full scholarship no less! So, I was suddenly not wanting to attend. For multiple reasons actually. Firstly, I loved the school I was in. I had made so many friends and had created so many memories there. I was even the president of student council, something I enjoyed immensely! And I was also afraid. I was aware that this school was full of people with lots of money, people who were so rich they could buy anything they wanted. I knew I would most likely be the only honor student. What if people didn't like me? What if they made fun of me? What if...what if this new school would be a living hell for me?!"

The only sound was the trees rustling and wind blowing through the yards.

"I wasn't going to transfer into the school right away. I wasn't scheduled to arrive for 2 more months. But then as I looked through the school information I realized if I arrived that late I would miss the student council elections. What I said about loving student council was true. So I knew if I was going to transfer here I had to do something like that to make it the least bit fun for me! My unexpected early arrival was probably why I didn't show up in your files, Kyoya. The chairman most likely forgot to put my arrival into the school files and update my information. I'm almost positive you were looking at Reayo Mojitsu's information at one point, and most of it wasn't there, right? That was because she hadn't arrived at the school yet."

"As soon as I got here, however, I realized all my suspicions were wrong. Everyone was so nice and kind, and not a single one of the students striked me as being snobby or self-centered. But I hadn't told anyone I was an honor student yet, so I was still a little wary. After learning about the host club and how they would be able to help me with my campaign, I came to visit. Before I was even given a chance to introduce myself, Kyoya called me Reayo Mojitsu. At first, I was incredibly confused and stressed, wondering what to do, and even attempted to tell who I really was. But then once again I was interrupted, and at that moment, I realized I could get away with pretending to be someone else. I could escape whatever bullying and intolerance I might receive later. So, I went along with it. I pretended to be this Reayo Mojitsu girl, and slowly adjusted to it, despite nearly blowing it a few times. Soon after that, I found out Haruhi was an honor student himself. I then realized I was completely wrong and if I just acted like myself everything would have been fine. But it was too late. The whole situation had gone too far and I had absolutely no idea how to fix it. So, I continued to lie. I knew deep inside that I would be found out eventually, but I did my best to ignore that obvious fact. And here I am today, having caused everyone so much trouble. I'm so, so sorry."

"But shouldn't you have thought more about how we could obviously find your secret?!" Kyoya hissed, clenching his fists angrily, only to have Tamaki grab his uniform and pull him back.

"Yes, you're completely right," She responded, a sad look upon her face. "I was foolish. I didn't think about the consequences and was too afraid to speak up. I was having fun with you all, and I honestly loved being the 'maid' of the host club. I could've stopped the situation where it started! All I needed to do was correct you when we all first met...I could have prevented this whole mess from then. But I didn't. I tried so hard to keep my identity concealed. I even told the teachers my name was Reayo Mojitsu...now all I've done is create a huge commotion. I created trouble for the host club, the guests, the whole school even. And all I can do is offer my..m-my deepest apologies."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks again and she quickly attempted to stop them by wiping her wrist across her face furiously. Suddenly, Tamaki stepped towards her and kneeled down onto the ground, grabbing her hand and holding it in his. He looked up at her, a smile upon his face.

"Princess," He spoke. Her green eyes were wide and there was a sudden blush upon her cheeks. "Would you give me the honor...of knowing your name?"

The girl froze. It seemed like an entire minute before a warm smile covered her once sad face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"M-my name...is Sayuki. I-I'm Sayuki M-Minasae."

"Sayuki...Minasae," Tamaki said, his purple eyes gleaming. "What a beautiful name."

"A-and what's your name, sir?" She asked.

"Tamaki. I'm Tamaki Suoh."

Sayuki let out a little giggle as Tamaki's hand slipped out of hers and he stood up, stepping back to stand beside his fellow club members once again. The twins, Honey, Mori and Haruhi all now bore smiles across their faces, but a frown still appeared on Kyoya's.

"Once again, I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused the host club. I promise I won't bother any of you again. Please forgive me for all I've done." Sayuki spoke, lowering her head and picking up her dress to walk away.

"I don't know what you mean by that," Kyoya responded, his glasses flashing as he pushed them up his nose. Sayuki's eyes widened. "If you think you no longer have to pay for your advertising we have done, I'm afraid you're wrong."

There was another moment of silence.

"So...I can still work for the club?"

"I don't see why not," Kyoya concluded. Suddenly, he was attacked by the girl hugging him tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried, shaking him back and forth. Kyoya was a little caught off guard, but he soon let out a little annoyed sigh. "Miss Minasae, I believe, I'd appreciate if you would let go of me."

"Ah, sorry!" Sayuki exclaimed, jumping back. Soon, she ran up to Tamaki and Haruhi, giving them hugs as well but somewhat more gentle ones, and Honey jumped on top of her before she could get him. And then, the two of them together tackled Mori happily. Haruhi giggled at the scene.

As soon as she stood up, the twins each put an arm around her.

"We better get back to the club room." Hikaru grinned.

"The customers are waiting." Kaoru smiled.

"Let's go!" Honey beamed, climbing on top of Mori's shoulders. Haruhi walked alongside them, and Tamaki trailed behind with Kyoya following after him. Both of them had different thoughts swirling through their heads.

"So, your name is Sayuki, right?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh-huh!"

"I've never heard that one before. Do you know where it came from?" Hikaru questioned.

"Well...from what my mother's told me, my parents couldn't decide between the name Sayuri or the name Yuki, because they liked them both. So I guess they combined them and got Sayuki."

"Hm. Well, what would it mean then?" Kaoru murmured, looking up at the sky in thought.

"Ahm, well, Sayuri means lilly, and Yuki means snow, so...snow lilly, I guess."

"Snow lilly..." Haruhi repeated, stepping up next to the three as they walked. "I kind of like that."

"Me too." Honey smiled from atop Mori, who also gave a little nod. Sayuki gave a little laugh along with them as they walked back to the club room. All were almost positive that this would be the end of all the drama that would occur because of Sayuki.

Well, they were wrong.

* * *

**(A/N: First of all, I doubt any of you will, but if you remember Sayuki from another certain story, please hold off any possible thoughts/ideas. The reason of her reappearance will be explained in time. But if you have no idea what I'm talking about, ignore what I'm saying because you'll know soon enough.)**

**The hosts return to the club, and Sayuki gives a shorter version of her explanation to everyone including the chairman and the real Reayo Mojitsu. Soon after, we see another day at the host club. Everything appears to be back to normal, except with a few people having a hard time adjusting to Reayo-sorry, I mean Sayuki's new identity. (Haha, who got that?)**

**Story Continued in Next Chapter~ Chapter 10 of Her Pink Locket! See you then~**


	10. Forgiving the Maiden

**Hey~o everyone! Welcome to Chapter 10 of Her Pink Locket! **

**Sorry for the wait. As I mentioned last chapter, I had to go on a vacation. That's right, I HAD to go. I was FORCED to go. And I HATED going. The trip was awful. I would've rather sat at home during my well-deserved break from the hellhouse known as high school. Ugh...in other words, I would have rather sat at home on my computer playing video games and watching anime and well, writing! But nooo, I had to go and visit my relatives just so they could have some kind of party that I wasn't EVEN allowed to-**

**Okay, enough of that. I'm sure no one is interested in hearing about the trip I took. Maybe I'll tell you guys next chapter if you're really interested. You're probably like, it couldn't be that bad. Well it was. It was...**

**OKAY, I'M OFFICIALLY DONE. I apologize for this chapter being average length and know it's a big downstep from last chapter which was longer than what I normally post for this story. As I said earlier, as the plot gets more dramatic, chapters will be longer. Yup, I bet you can't believe it but the plot still is going to increase in dramaticness. If that's a word. I dunno. But I'll give you a hint. Next dramatic event is coming up. Not in this chapter, but soon. I hope you'll be able to sleep alright now. Haha, just kidding. Outro time~**

**Please follow if you want to hear more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please review, it motivates me to write future chapters and helps me improve the story! And I also like reviews that are more than one word! (You know who you are) I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any characters in the story besides OCS. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The pearl-colored double doors to the music room burst open once again, and the twins with their arms around the blonde maid strolled in along with Haruhi next to them. After them followed Honey atop Mori's shoulders and then in trailed Tamaki and Kyoya, respectively. Tamaki had his hands in his pockets and a smile upon his calm face, while Kyoya appeared to be furiously scribbling out things in his clipboard, a frustrated expression gracing his _usually_ calm face.

The guests had waited for their beloved hosts to return patiently. They were all still sitting in their seats, chattering among themselves. The chairman and the real Reayo Mojitsu stood at the front of the room. The noise suddenly ceased as Tamaki stepped up in front of the group.

"Attention, everyone," He announced. The girls stared at him with wide and curious eyes. "We apologize for the sudden confusion that's been going on. But please take into consideration that I do have an explanation for it-" Tamaki's sentence was cut off as a hand touched his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Sayuki staring at him, her face determined and a frown replacing her smile.

"Thank you, Tamaki," She began."But I'm the one that owes everyone an explanation."

Tamaki smiled at her, stepping back and allowing Sayuki to stand in front of everyone. She cleared her throat before looking up at everyone, her green eyes gleaming and blond hair whipping to the side.

"I'm sorry for all the confusion I've caused. It's all my fault, and I truly take full responsibility. But the truth is, I lied about who I was. You see, Miss Reayo, I was pretending to be you this entire time. It's complicated, but I'll do my best to summarize it all up. I'm not Reayo Mojitsu. My name is Sayuki Minasae."

Sayuki then gave a shorter explanation of who she was and how she ended up pretending to be Reayo. She told them about how she was an honor student and she was afraid of coming to the school. She told them about Kyoya's misunderstanding and how that caused everything to spiral out of control. Everyone listened to her carefully, every single word sinking into their minds. Once she finished speaking, the chairman immediately stepped up.

"Ah, Miss Minasae. I was wondering if it was you." Yuzuru smiled, placing his arm around the blonde causing her to smile. "Ouran's second honor student, hopefully with many more to come. I suppose I did forget to add Sayuki's file and her arrival news into the system...how silly of me. I do apologize for the trouble that I created from it, Miss Minasae."

"It's alright." Sayuki beamed back at him. "After all, if I told the truth everything would have been fine anyways."

Soon, all the guests had crowded around Sayuki, eagerly forgiving her and doing their best to make her feel not guilty. The hosts smiled as they watched this scene, happy that their friend was being forgiven. As the crowd disappeared around her, she slowly approached Reayo Mojitsu and took her hands. Reayo stared at her, her brown eyes blinking.

"I am so sorry for pretending to be you, and making you feel like you did something wrong," Sayuki murmured, her green eyes gleaming in the light. "But now, I hope you can do your best to forgive me, even though I honestly don't deserve it. Can we be friends?"

Reayo was silent, frozen in front of Sayuki before smiling back at her. "Of course, it's not a big deal. I would love to be your friend."

Sayuki's face lit up, and she immediately grabbed Reayo, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"

Reayo seemed caught off guard by this, but then she smiled and hugged Sayuki back. The guests cheered happily, and Honey ran up to the two girls, joining in their hug. They laughed. Everyone was now happy and had forgiven Sayuki, and were ready to continue their normal days.

Well, except for one person.

* * *

"My love for you continues to flourish, my princess," Tamaki spoke romantically to his guest, her eyes wide with love. "Like an everlasting flower..."

The host club had opened for business once again the next day, and everything was back to normal. The hosts entertained their guests naturally, enchanting them with new acts they had come up with on the spot. Kyoya was in the back of the room, working on who cares what on his laptop, and Sayuki Minasae floated around the room with her snack cart, serving everyone happily.

"Welcome!" She beamed, stopping in front of Haruhi and her guests.

"Hi, Rea-" Haruhi started, before stopping and realizing what she had said. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, Sayuki..."

"It's no big deal," Sayuki answered, setting tea cups in front of everyone. "You're not the first one who made that mistake anyways, so I'm used to it by now. I'm sure you'll all remember over time!"

"You really are too nice, Miss Minasae..." One of Haruhi's guests cooed, her eyes sparkling in awe.

"Thank you so much, but that's not true." Sayuki smiled back at her. "Now before anything else, what can I get for you all today?"

"Yokan?"

"Oh, you have sakuramochi? I didn't know, could I get that?"

"I'd like some dango!"

Sayuki turned around, bending down. All everyone could hear was the clattering of dishes being moved around and then the next thing they knew their desserts were served to them.

"Thank you!" They all squealed with delight.

"And what about you, Haruhi?" Sayuki asked.

"Ahm..." Haruhi murmured. "Can I hear the menu again?"

"Well, today we have a variety of namagashi, some sakuramochi, uiro, dango, yokan and taiyaki."

Haruhi pondered inside her head before deciding. "Some taiyaki would be good."

"Coming right up!" Sayuki beamed, grabbing a dish from the cart behind and then setting it in front of Haruhi. "Enjoy!"

Haruhi was just about to bite into her taiyaki, when she noticed something on the edge of her plate. She scooped it up with her hand, examining it. Haruhi soon realized that it was the small pink marble heart that was connected to the silver chain Sayuki wore around her neck. Did it fall off when she was serving her? Sayuki didn't notice and was in the midst of a conversation with Haruhi's guests. Just as she was about to give it back, the heart slowly opened up. Haruhi's eyes widened.

_It's a locket, huh? _She thought to herself. Then Haruhi realized there was a picture inside. _It's a picture of Sayuki...with a boy. _He had an arm around her, and a bright smile graced her face and a hesitant smirk was upon his. Seconds later, the marble heart was snatched off of Haruhi's hand. She looked up to meet Sayuki's wide eyes.

"O-oh, y-you f-found my l-locket! T-thank you!" She stuttered frantically, quickly closing the heart and connecting it back to her chain. Then she pushed the cart away. Haruhi watched with confusion. _Did I do something wrong?_

* * *

**Why did Sayuki get so nervous when Haruhi saw the inside of her locket? What was up with the picture of her and that guy? Will Kyoya ever come to trust Sayuki? What will happen that's so dramatic that the author just felt the need to mention in her author's note? :p**

**Next chapter: Another day in the host club...yadayadayada. After normal events occur, the host club members decide to stay after school. And what's this? Sayuki knows how to play the piano? Who else do we know who plays the piano?**

**Story continued in Chapter 11 of Her Pink Locket! See ya then~**


	11. A Melody without A Harmony

**Hey~o everyone! And welcome to Chapter 11 of Her Pink Locket! **

**This one was finished a little late. I apologize, and once again this is an average length chapter. Please forgive me! **

**Next chapter we'll see some drama return again! Aren't you excited? I bet you are! That's really all I have to say! Outro time!**

**Please follow if you want to hear more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please review! It motivates me to write future chapters and helps me improve the story as well! I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Here we go!**

* * *

"So, Kyoya, how are you doing today?" A perky female voice chirped. Kyoya narrowed his eyebrows in frustration, already knowing who it was. His eyes glared to the side to meet the bright green ones of Sayuki Minasae, blinking them inches away from his face.

"Miss Minasae, I'd prefer that you focus on entertaining the guests and not myself," he stated blatantly, turning back to his computer. It was the next day at the Ouran Host Club, and for the most part, everything was back to normal. All the hosts were occupied doing their important 'work', while Sayuki was supposed to be walking around serving everyone and chatting. However, today she had once again approached Kyoya, seeming not to be apprehensive at all about doing so. However Kyoya wasn't at his best mood as of late, crushed under the heavy pressure of having to plan the huge gala, which was, once again, approaching in a mere six days. So having Sayuki in his face wasn't really the best thing to help with that.

"Aw, you don't have to be such a buzz kill," Sayuki sighed, stepping back from him. (Kyoya: _A buzz kill?_) "I was just being considerate. I figured you'd want someone to show the slightest bit of care to what you're doing, so you don't feel unimportant."

"I assure you that I don't feel unimportant, Miss Minasae," Kyoya murmured, scrolling through the document shown on the computer screen, the glow reflecting in his glasses. "I know myself that the host club would fail to succeed without my guidance."

"Ohoho, so now you say it!" Sayuki exclaimed, her bright green eyes lighting up in excitement. "You know, I bet I've done a better job managing than you ever did!"

"Miss Minasae, please go away."

"You just don't want to admit it! You're so happy that I've managed everything well, but you also don't want to admit I've been doing things better than you!"

"I never remember saying such things."

"You don't have to say because I know it's true!" she giggled. "I get it now, you're just afraid of hurting one of your favorite friend's feelings!"

"Who said we were friends?"

Sayuki was silent, her face frozen in a happy expression, her mouth wide open in a smile. Seconds later, she turned gray and shattered into glass.

_Looks like I struck a nerve... _Kyoya thought to himself as he watched her excited face change to an angry one.

"What are you t-talking about?!" she cried, her eyes glaring with pure determination. "You let me stay in the host club after I lied to everyone! I thought everyone in the host club was my friend!"

_I wonder what I should say... _Kyoya wondered as her rambling continued into a rant. She was really upset about what he said. And not hurt or anything, but just angry._ Are relationships really that important to her? _

"Okay, you know what, Kyoya?!" Sayuki concluded, clenching her fists. "I have a new mission! You shall be my friend, no matter what!" After speaking, Sayuki whipped back around, pushing her cart away while mumbling things to herself. Kyoya chuckled slightly at this. It would definitely be interesting to see what she tried. Seconds later he was glued to the screen again.

* * *

Once the host club had closed for business that day, Kyoya immediately made his way out, saying he had something to do. This left the other members wandering around the room, not feeling like leaving right away.

"You did great today, Sayuki," Haruhi smiled at the blonde.

Sayuki smiled warmly back. "Thank you very much! I'm so glad I've been helpful enough to you all."

"You have been pretty awesome!" Hikaru grinned, once again putting his arm around her, causing her face to turn red. Seconds later, Kaoru popped up from her other side, doing the same.

"I just noticed," Sayuki observed, glancing up at the chandeliers. "This is supposed to be a music room, isn't it?"

"It _is_ a music room," Kaoru corrected her, trying to follow her gaze to see what she was looking at. "What about it?"

"Well," Sayuki murmured, looking at him. "I haven't seen any kind of sign or hint that it is. You know, a music room."

"Well, there's a piano behind that curtain," Hikaru spoke, his arm slipping off of her shoulder. He walked over to the curtains, grabbing them and pulling away to reveal the grand piano that was hidden behind them. Sayuki's eyes immediately widened, her mouth open in a little 'o'.

"W-wow," she exclaimed, clasping her hands together, pure awe swirling inside of her. "I-it's so beautiful! It must be a really expensive piano! I mean, it looks like brand new!"

"It's really the only thing that shows this was a music room," Kaoru explained, crossing his arms and leaning on the instrument.

"Don't touch it!" Sayuki cried, pushing him away. She then scurried off, running back moments later with a paper towel and a bottle of spray.

_SERIOUSLY?! _The twins thought in unison, watching her furiously scrub the spot Kaoru's back had made contact with. Then, she looked back at them, her blonde strands of hair whipping to the side.

"This piano is an absolute work of art! We can't ruin it!"

"Sayuki," Haruhi assured her, stepping out from behind the twins. "It's an instrument that's meant to be played. Touching it won't ruin it, don't worry."

After staring back at the piano once more, Sayuki let out a little sigh and stood up. "I suppose you're right..."

"Oh, Tama-chan likes to play that piano!" Honey exclaimed, approaching the group with Mori following him.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked, coming after the two older boys.

"Tamaki, is it true that you play the piano?" Sayuki interrogated, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes." he smiled, seeing that the piano was out of it's hiding place. "As a matter of fact, I love to play the piano."

"That's so cool!" Sayuki cried, her eyes replaced with stars of awe. "Will you please play something? Please?!"

"Um, of course," Tamaki chuckled, surprised at her amazed reaction. He slowly slid onto the bench in front of the piano, to have Sayuki slide next to him, her shoulder bumping up against his. She stared at him intensely, her eyes wide with expectancy. Everyone thought it was kind of funny, but hid their smiles and laughs for the moment, because Tamaki was about to play. And they all remembered the beautiful sound that was made when he had before.

His fingers slowly made contact with the first key, and then the song began. His hands flew across the keys, beautiful sounds and different pitches combining into one overall resonance, escalating lower and then higher. The melody was high and vibrant, while the harmony backed it up with a variety of different tones, changing the mood of that one single melody constantly. Once he stopped, his fingers paused their movement, resting atop the keys they had last pressed.

"Tamaki..." Sayuki murmured, her eyes gleaming. "That was...amazing!"

"It really was good, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi admitted.

"I think it was one of Tama-chan's best!" Honey beamed, flowers popping up around his joyous face.

"I wish I was as good as you," Sayuki giggled. "I took piano lessons when I was young, but since I didn't master it right away, I quit. It was really silly...I haven't even tried to play in years, and I never even made it to the stage where I could play the melody and the harmony at the same time..."

"I'm sure you can play something," Hikaru stated, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, erm, I can play Twinkle Twinkle," she murmured, staring down at the keys. She slowly pressed her pointer finger to the first note, hearing it vibrate slowly. Then, with the same finger, she slowly played the melody of the tune. "That was really bad...I don't even know the whole thing..."

"It's alright, Miss Minasae," Tamaki smiled at her, slowly taking her hand. "I can help you play a song, if you'd like."

"Really?" Sayuki cried, her green eyes brightening up once again. "I'd love that so much!"

So, the rest of the hosts only watched as Tamaki showed Sayuki how to play the piano. He moved her hands across the keys, telling how to play the melody and harmony at the same time. Although she didn't improve much, there was still a happy beam on her face the entire time. Tamaki was smiling as well. Once they were finished, Sayuki wrapped her arms around Tamaki's neck, closing her eyes with a big happy smile upon her face.

"Thank you so much, Tamaki!" She uttered, looking up at him with her bright green eyes. Tamaki stared at her, his purple eyes meeting hers. Then he smiled back.

"You're welcome, Sayuki."

* * *

**(WHOA. Okay, okay, I already know what you guys are thinking. This is supposed to be a Kyoya x OC story, isn't it? Hmm...well, you better scroll up and look at the pairing listed again. ^^)**

**Now that Sayuki's pretty set on making Kyoya be her friend, what will she do to accomplish this goal? How will Kyoya react to her sudden determination? And now that Tamaki and Sayuki appear to have grown closer, will he defend her when she needs it? **

**Next time: Sayuki comes up with a few ideas to gain Kyoya's friendship, but today, after another talk with his father, he's more stressed out than ever before. So, how will he handle Sayuki today? Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like he'll tolerate any of her nonsense...**

**Story continued in Chapter 12 of Her Pink Locket! See you then! But before that...**

**I have a little idea I'd like to share with all of you. I don't think I've shared this before, but I listen to OSTS when I write. They help me get a better mood of what is happening and help me write faster. And I realized that, while reading, listening to OSTS would be cool. I've seen this a few times before in different stories, but some people tell their readers names of OSTS to listen to at certain parts of the story. Don't worry about it being confusing or anything because I would most definitely make it easy. But in my beginning AN, I would name all the OSTS I'll be asking you to listen to, so for those of you on a computer you could just open them up on separate tabs and wait for me to tell you to start playing them. I'd tell you when to play and when to stop and listen to the next one. For those of you using mobile devices, unless you have another device you could use to play the music, it would be really hard for you to do it. So you wouldn't really have to, and no one would have to unless they wanted to. They simply help make the story more entertaining. These OSTS don't have vocals so you wouldn't have to concentrate on both the story and the music at the same time. **

**I dunno, it's just an idea that I might use from now on if you like it. Please tell me what you think in the reviews, because the OSTS aren't hard to find and I'm sure it would add to the experience. But if you believe it would be hard for you please let me know! Thank you all and see you next chapter!**


	12. Stress Can Only Make a Mess

**Hey~o everyone! And Welcome to Chapter 12 of Her Pink Locket! **

**I decided not to do the whole OST thing. Mostly because most of you don't know what OSTS are anyways. But I'll explain next chapter and will maybe try it at a later point in the story.**

**The drama returns in this chapter. Hope you're ecstatic. **

**Please follow if you'd like to hear more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please review, it motivates me to write future chapters and helps me improve the story! I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any characters used besides ones not in the original series. All rights go to the rightful owners. Because you guys were certain I owned the series up until this point =_= Here we go!**

* * *

The sun shone down on the beautiful and grand school (that was more like a castle than a school) known as Ouran Academy. The air was still warm and fresh with the aroma of the flowers that surround it, however everyone knew this wouldn't last forever. Fall was approaching, and that was when it would get cold and the vibrant sun would fade from the sky to be replaced by the dull skies of winter.

"Hello, everyone!" Sayuki beamed, appearing in the doorway of the music room. The rest of the hosts, who had already arrived, looked up and smiled back at her. Except for Kyoya, who just kept his neutral expression plastered on.

"Hey, Sayuki-senpai," Haruhi answered, approaching her friend as she set a few brown paper bags on one of the tables, her pink dress bumping into it being so fluffy. "What took you so long to get here today?"

"First of all, you can drop the 'senpai', we're friends, remember? And secondly, I was just getting something from my lock~er!" Sayuki sang, pulling out a plastic case from the bag. Haruhi blinked her brown eyes as Sayuki quickly turned her back to her again, rummaging through her bags furiously. "Ah, here it is!"

"What the hell is she doing?" Hikaru murmured as he and Kaoru approached the two.

"Beats me," Haruhi responded in a deadpan voice as Sayuki flailed her arms around, completely emptying her bags. That was until another plastic container fell out.

"Thank goodness, I was scared I left one container at home for a minute," Sayuki sighed with relief, turning back to the confused first-years.

"A container of what, Sai-chan?" Honey questioned, popping up in front of her, Mori following behind him. Tamaki was watching in the distance.

"Sai-chan?" The twins plus Haruhi murmured as Sayuki answered.

"Ba bada ba ba baaa!" She giggled, showcasing the contents of the three containers. "I made desserts! How do they look?"

"Oooh..." The hosts (minus Mori) cooed, staring intensely at the collection of frosted cookies and chocolate chip ones. They appeared to be baked to perfection, and arranged in a specific way to make it appear like a flower.

"I want one!" Honey cheered, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Of course!" Sayuki smiled, setting the containers back onto the table. "I made these for you guys, after all!"

"Really?" The twins asked, looking at each other with confusion.

"Yup!" She giggled, holding out a container to the two. They stared at it for a few seconds before cautiously taking one, wondering if she was tricking them. Sayuki smiled with delight at this. Soon, the hosts were all crowded around the containers as they waited for the host club to open. Sayuki even noticed Tamaki standing a few feet away, watching with wonder.

"You don't need to be so shy, Tamaki," She responded, her green eyes shining in the light. "You'll try one too, won't you?"

Tamaki blinked his purple eyes, caught off guard, before answering with a princely smile. "Of course, Miss Minasae."

And Kyoya, being the only host who had not approached the desserts yet, was once again at the table in the corner, studying finances for, of course, the big gala event that was approaching in a mere week or so. He was, however, most interested by Sayuki's sudden kindness, sprouting up once again from nowhere. He didn't trust her completely, though, considering she lied about who she was. And the fact that it got past him almost scared him. That's right, scared him. He had always lived life knowing everything about everybody, so what would be more frightening than everything you knew about someone being false?

But Kyoya, being a relatively calm person for the most part, was able to handle it. That was when he realized he didn't know much about Sayuki herself. His eyes widened. The chairman had put her file into the school system by now, and it would most likely have all the information he could need. How could he have forgotten about something like this? Did he seriously, for one second even, think that not knowing everything about Sayuki would be the slightest bit okay? He bit his lip in frustration. Kyoya resolved to take a look later, when he wasn't so busy.

That's right, today Kyoya was even busier than normal. Because that stress he had carried around had increased. And it was because of a conversation his father had with him last night. Of course, he was wondering about how the planning of the event was going and if Kyoya would be able to finish it in time, the typical things you would expect him to want to know, but it turned out there was more.

Apparently, Yoshio had made a decision to invite more guests. Now, normally this wouldn't be an issue, because a few extra people would only mean a few minor corrections to his calculations. But no, that wasn't the case.

You see, the amount of guests attending the gala had nearly _doubled. _

That meant a variety of things. It meant that most of what Kyoya had already planned out wouldn't work. And it also meant he would have to redo all the calculations he had already made. And, most of all, it meant Kyoya had to work harder than ever planned.

He was almost at his breaking point, really. It had took everything he had to come to school and pretend to be in a normal mood. He knew that if something got on his nerves, that would most likely be the last straw.

This caused him to once again remember that Sayuki was here. He glanced over his shoulder, to find that she was looking at him as well. A determined smile bore across her face, her arms crossed as she stood next to the fellow hosts as they chatted among themselves.

_She's definitely got something planned..._ Kyoya thought, worriedly. _Just stay away for today, will you? _

* * *

The day at the host club went by like it always did. The hosts most definitely succeeded in seducing their guests, and Sayuki floated around the room gleefully serving her homemade desserts. Kyoya tried his best to concentrate on the computer, but was suffering from a painful headache. Every sound seemed to vibrate inside of him, causing a incredibly throbbing pain. _Damn, a migraine? Am I going to be able to make it through the rest of the day?_

Once the guests began to file out of the doors, signalling the end of the day, Kyoya couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He was relieved he had made it through the day without snapping. And he was even more relieved that Sayuki had enough sense in her to stay away. Now all he had to do was go home and finish the calculations for the day, and then maybe he could even take a nap...that would be nice...

"Kyoya!" He heard a cheerful voice call out. Oh god...

"Hey, please wait before you leave!" She smiled brightly. How did she know he was going to? "So, how was your day, Kyoya?"

"Sayuki, I don't have time for this," Kyoya growled, frustrated. He attempted to get past her, but she whipped her arm to the side, creating a barrier. He glared at her angrily.

"I said don't leave yet!" She whined.

"Sayuki, please just stop," Kyoya muttered, feeling his head pound furiously. She was making him angry...

"You can leave in just a minute! But first, don't you want to try my cookies? I made them especially for you, you know!" Sayuki giggled, holding out a nearly empty container of her cookies. She appeared to be offering the whole box to him.

"I'm not a fan of sweets, so please just go back to annoying everyone else, Miss Minasae," Kyoya hissed.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Sayuki commented, narrowing her eyebrows. "But I can tell you're feeling a little grumpy today, so I'll tolerate it. However, that is the reason I am offering you these sweets! They'll make you feel better, guaranteed or your money back! Teehee!"

"Sayuki..." Kyoya growled once again, trying to alert her of his current condition. She was oblivious as ever. Her voice echoed in his head, creating a painful and throbbing pounding inside of him. Why did she have to be so stubborn?! She was being an annoying brat! Couldn't she just get over herself?

"Come on, you know you want to! Look, I even put two on a plate for you!"

Every word she spoke just pounded through Kyoya's head, only causing him further pain and anger. He wanted nothing more than for her to stop talking, to stop rambling, to let him leave the room for god's sake!

"Kyo~ya! Don't be so stubborn, I know you secretly want to try one!"

"Please? Won't you just try one? I can even break it in half if you'd like! See, now it's hardly anything!"

"Kyo~ya! Kyo~ya! Kyooo-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Kyoya screamed, whipping his arm at the plate. It flew out of Sayuki's hand, breaking into shards and one scraping across her cheek as it made contact with the wall. The plate broke into millions of tiny shards, all falling down the wall and hitting the floor. "EVER SINCE YOU CAME TO THE HOST CLUB, ALL YOU'VE BEEN IS AN ANNOYING, STUBBORN AND MANIPULATIVE BRAT! YOU'VE CAUSED ME NOTHING BUT TROUBLE, AND NOW ALL I'M ASKING IS TO BE LEFT ALONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

At this point, all the host club members had turned their heads and witnessed the event. They all stared with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

All the color had drained from Sayuki's face, and her bright green eyes had turned dull and wide, fear illuminating from then. Her pale hands were shaking where she had been holding the plate, and the place where the shard of glass had grazed her cheek had begun to bleed. Her lip began to quiver, and everyone realized she was about to cry.

"I-I'm s-sorry. P-p-please excuse me," She murmured, tears beginning to stream down her face as she quickly turned around and ran out the door.

The entire room was silent. That pulsing headache had faded into the background as Kyoya's heartbeat quickened. His dark eyes widened, shining through his glasses as he slowly came to realize what he had said. Kyoya was speechless, for once had no idea what to do. That was until he felt a painful strike upon his cheek. Kyoya let out a little gasp as he stumble backwards, his hand flying up to his face. Seconds later he glared up and much to his shock, met the purple eyes of Tamaki Suoh.

"What is wrong with you?!" Tamaki cried angrily. "Do you realize you just told her she was a worthless brat?!"

Kyoya was lost for words as he stared with wide eyes at his blonde friend.

"Obviously you couldn't tell that Sayuki is having problems in her life too right now! She's suffering from something much worse than you ever will!"

_What...is he talking about?_

"Even if you are feeling terrible, you can't just get angry with someone like that! Do you realize how much you could have hurt her feelings?!"

Kyoya didn't know where this sudden anger came from. But all in an instant, his logical brain fit the pieces together.

"Tamaki...are you in love with her?" Kyoya murmured, still shocked by the possibility.

"So maybe I am!" Tamaki shouted, frustrated, causing all the host club members to regain their shocked expressions. "But that doesn't change a thing!"

The whole room once again became quiet. Kyoya's mind had completely stopped analyzing the situation and was too busy trying to make sense of everything that had just been said. Tamaki was in love with Sayuki? So that explains...a lot. But why...?

"I'm going to go look for her," Tamaki muttered, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Senpai, wait!" Haruhi called nervously, running after the blonde followed by everyone else. Leaving a shocked Kyoya standing in the music room all by himself, with the shattered glass scattered across the floor.

_What just happened?_

* * *

**Yes. Another chapter with that ending. What just happened? 0-0**

**First of all, I want absolutely no comments about how Tamaki was OOC. For your information, although we have never seen such anger from him (unless you read the manga) that does not mean he isn't capable of it. And also for those of you that will be like but Tamaki likes Haruhi, first of all, this story takes place at the end of the anime. This is where Tamaki doesn't realize his true feelings for Haruhi yet, and merely thinks of her as his daughter. So he is perfectly capable of falling in love with another girl. ^_^ Please no flames about the above.**

**That was a pretty tense scene...now that things have once again dramaticized, will Sayuki be scarred by Kyoya's outburst? Or will she find a way to forgive him? Will Kyoya apologize? What will Tamaki do now that we know he likes Sayuki?**

**Story Continued in Chapter 13 of Her Pink Locket! See you then~**


	13. I'm Fine

**Hey~o everybody! Welcome to Chapter 13 of Her Pink Locket! **

**Yes, we're back to normal chapter lengths. Again. Either you're like: "Aw..."or you're like "Fuck YEAH! Now I don't have to read through 2,400 of Cherry-chan's trashy plot! Yeah!" I hope you don't think my plot is trashy... =_= **

**Anyways, I wanted to let you all know that the expected length for this story has changed. Earlier I said 20-25 chapters tops. Well, that's been changed. I've decided that I don't want to end the story the way I originally planned to, so after we get to that expected ending point, I'll continue the story on. You guys are probably confused, but that's okay. So, now that I am going to continue, the story should be 40-45 chapters long, possibly reaching 50. I hope you guys are okay with this and are excited for more!**

**Since last chapter, we've gained quite a few new readers! Welcome everyone! I hope you'll enjoy the story from this point on and you'll stick with me instead of ditching. ^-^ **

**Please note that something has been added to the summary, which is a little warning about the rating. Besides the constant swearing in my ANs, there is a reason this story is rated teen. The content for this is far down the path, so you don't have to worry about it now. But I'll give you a little warning when the chapter comes. I promise you'll be able to handle it, though. Nothing cringe-worthy, just some little suggestive scenes. (Because the author of this fic is a pervy hopeless romantic) Oh, and sorry for the slightly late update. Outro time!**

**Please follow if you'd like to hear more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please review, it motivates me to write future chapters and helps me improve the story and makes me so, so, so very happy inside! *^* I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any characters used in the story besides ones not in the original story. Here we go!**

* * *

Then came the next day. Students strolled up to the double doors of the magnificent building, ready to start the school day. One of these students was the real Reayo Mojitsu, in the process of entering the school. She spotted the blonde hair of Sayuki Minasae in front of her and caught up to her.

"Hello! You're Sayuki, right?" Reayo waved, slowing down as she reached Sayuki. Sayuki met her eyes, and smiled warmly back.

"Yes, I am, hello! It's been a few days, Reayo!"

"What happened to your face?" Reayo murmured, noticing the white bandage on Sayuki's cheek. Sayuki paused for a moment before giggling.

"Haha, just a clumsy mistake I made with a kitchen knife. It's nothing, I'm fine," Sayuki explained, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly with a warm smile.

"Oh my!" Reayo gasped. The two girls continued to enter the building as they chatted, the pearl-colored double doors slamming behind them.

* * *

"Hey, Haruhi!" The twins greeted their friend in unison, popping up next to her desk. Haruhi glanced up at them.

"Oh, hey, Hikaru, Kaoru," she addresed her friends before looking back down at her paper.

"So, things will be pretty tense in the host club today," Kaoru remarked, crossing his arms as he leaned on Haruhi's desk.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruhi murmured, looking back up at him and blinking her big brown eyes.

"Don't you remember yesterday? Kyoya-senpai was really mad..." Hikaru responded. "I don't think we've seen him more upset, actually."

"I think it'll be fine," Haruhi answered, looking back down at her papers and continuing to write.

"How?" The twins questioned in unison, looking at Haruhi with confused expressions upon their faces. She looked up at them once more, a smile across her face.

"No matter how much he hides it, Kyoya-senpai really is a nice guy. He'll apologize, trust me." Haruhi smiled as she explained her thoughts, continuing to write on her paper. The twins were silent for a moment, staring at each other while thinking almost the same things.

"Huh," Kaoru concluded, deciding to agree with Haruhi for the moment. "By the way, Haruhi, what's that you're writing?"

"This?" Haruhi asked, holding up her paper. "The study guide. Didn't you two remember that we have a test today?"

"CRAP!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sayuki Minasae strolled through the pink-colored school hallways of Ouran Academy, her blonde hair swinging back and forth as she made her way to Classroom A. _Because of my early arrival, I wasn't able to attend class right away. The school had to organize my schedule and create my student ID and a bunch of other things too. I told everyone at the host club I was in Class B, which is why Tamaki and Kyoya didn't see me in class. But now that I'm actually attending classes, apparently all honor students are in class A. That's the class Tamaki and Kyoya should be in._

_If Kyoya's still mad at me..._

_What will I do?_

"Sayuki?" A familiar voice called out. Sayuki looked up as she entered the classroom, and met the purple eyes of Tamaki Suoh as he ran up to her. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?" He asked anxiously, stopping in front of her. Sayuki smiled warmly at him.

"I'm feeling fine, Tamaki, thank you for asking," she replied, before looking over his shoulder to scan the classroom. Sure enough, Kyoya sat at one of the desks, gazing up at her briefly before looking back down at his laptop. Her happy face softened, becoming somewhat disappointed as she looked down at the ground.

"What about the cut?"

"My cheek was just grazed, that's all. It's already healing and should be gone in a couple of days."

"That's good. I forgot that you would be in our class!" Tamaki exclaimed as he followed Sayuki to her desk. She set her brown bag onto her chair and turned back to him.

"Yes, because I'm an honor student, I'm given special privileges!" Sayuki beamed, clasping her hands together.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you wearing the uniform! You always come to the host club in your maid outfit." Tamaki smiled at her.

"Always being prepared, I guess!" she smiled back. Sayuki couldn't help but once again glancing over Tamaki's shoulder at Kyoya, who appeared to be fixated on his laptop this time. She let out a little sigh before looking back up at her blonde friend.

"Tamaki, do you think Kyoya is still mad at me?" she asked hesitantly, twiddling with her fingers below her waist. Tamaki paused, almost unsure what to say as he looked back at his dark-haired friend. Then he patted Sayuki on the head, causing her to wince slightly before looking back up at him with her big green eyes in confusion.

"No, he's not, don't worry. Everything will be fine, okay?"

A sad smile slowly grew upon her face as she sighed nonchalantly. "Alright, if you think so."

* * *

"Hi, Haruhi!" The cross-dresser heard a perky voice call out. She looked up from eating to spot Sayuki Minasae, standing in front of their table.

"Oh, hey, Sayuki!" Haruhi smiled. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Yup!" Sayuki beamed, plopping down next to Haruhi with her tray. "Hello, everyone!"

"Sai-chan!" Honey exclaimed, jumping over the table to hug the blonde, but was pulled back by Mori seconds later.

"Eat your food first," Mori stated blatantly. Sayuki giggled a little before picking up her chopsticks and beginning to eat.

"I forgot that you hadn't started attending classes until today," Haruhi murmured as she stuck her fork into her mouth.

"Yes," Sayuki replied. "One of the things I lied about was my classes...I said I was in class 2B, but I actually wasn't attending classes at all...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize now," Kaoru spoke, looking up at her. "We're already over it, so don't worry!"

"Well, there's one thing I was wondering about," Hikaru added, glancing over his food. "Doesn't Ouran only accept one honor student? I thought that was the reason Haruhi was the only one here."

"The school accepts international students who meet criteria and offers a full scholarship to one Japanese student each year per grade level at the high school who meet the cut score on a difficult entrance exam, guaranteeing that they will enter class A upon admission, where they are expected to be top of the class by the end of the school year in order to remain enrolled at Ouran."

"Did you just quote the handbook?" The twins questioned in unison.

"Maybe." Sayuki smiled. "But anyways, in the middle school and elementary school divisions, yes, only one student is permitted as an honor student. But in the high school, it's actually one student per grade level. I assume that the difficulty of the entrance test is what keeps the number of honor students down to a minimum."

"Anyways, how's your cut?" Haruhi murmured, looking over at her friend and finally noticing the white bandage on her left cheek.

"Oh, it's fine. My cheek was only grazed and it should be gone in a couple of days. At least it won't be noticeable."

"That's good," Haruhi responded, munching her food happily.

"Oh, that's right!" Sayuki exclamed, jumping up from her spot at the table. "I need you all to stay after school today!"

"Eh? Why?" Honey asked, looking up from his cake.

"All questions shall be answered later!" She declared. "I've got a plan! And I need all of you to help me!"

* * *

**Sayuki has a plan! This can't be good...does it have to do with Kyoya? **

**What is her plan, anyways? Why does she need Haruhi, the twins, Honey and Mori to help? What will happen in the host club later today? Well, I guess we'll have to wait until next chapter. So, see you then! **


	14. Tension Fades

**Hey~o everyone! And welcome to Chapter 14 of Her Pink Locket!**

**Another average length chapter. Because the author is really lazy. :P But anyways, I updated quickly, so that's good! ...right?**

**I think it's about time that I explain what OSTs are. OST stands for Original SoundTrack. I'm pretty sure all of you know already, but soundtracks are the background music you hear in anime or any kind of media. So, what I was referring to earlier was this. You would listen to the soundtracks while reading the story. I know you're like: what would that do? But I'll assure you that it adds to the experience greatly. You get the feel like you're actually watching the anime, and it adds to the impact it has on you as well. **

**For those of you reading this on computers, all you would have to do was get some headphones (or not, if you're alone) and go to youtube, google the name of the OST I put, and then click on the first result there is. (That will most likely be the one. Then go back to the story, and read. ^-^ It's that simple. And for those of you on mobile devices, if you have another device with you, you could probably use that one when you read on the other, although if that's too hard for you it's perfectly fine. The OSTs I use will most likely be all from different anime, besides one or two ones from games. This is perfectly optional, and I'll only do it every once in a while, but if you'd like the full experience I suggest you do it. And that's pretty much it! Outro time!**

**Please follow if you'd like to hear more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please review, it motivates me to write future chapters and helps me improve the story! And they also fill me up with everlasting happiness! ~.~ I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any characters used besides those not in the original story. Listen to the OSTs I name if you want the full experience! Here we go!**

* * *

"So, why are we here again?" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned without enthusiasm in unison. The students had met in one of the vacant classrooms Sayuki had chosen as soon as the bell rang.

"I'm fine with hearing what you have to say, Sayuki, but the host club starts in ten minutes," Haruhi spoke, pointing to the clock. They all sat in the front row of the classroom, the twins leaning on the desks while Haruhi, Honey and Mori sat. Sayuki stood in the front, her arms crossed and back turned to them. Her blonde head was the only thing visible as she spoke.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Sayuki cried out. She made her way to the board, picking up a piece of chalk and scribbling furiously.

The hosts squinted in confusion, all muttering,"Huh?" as they watched her whip back around to them to reveal the message and her determined face.

**_MY PLAN~ HOW TO GET KYOYA TO LIKE ME!_**

This caused all the hosts to facepalm.

"I feel like this is an issue that must be addressed!" Sayuki exclaimed, pacing the front of the room. "I'm convinced that Kyoya doesn't like me and considers me to be annoying. You might not all consider this of importance, but I do! In order for us to feel comfortable working with each other, I must find a way to make Kyoya think of me as a friend!"

The rest of the hosts spaced out as they stared blankly at her. Sayuki continued to pace back and forth, rambling aimlessly about how she thought everyone needed to like her. _She still hasn't given up? Even after yesterday? _They all thought with a sweatdrop.

"Hey, doesn't she remind you of someone right now?" Hikaru whispered to Haruhi. Haruhi gave a little sigh as she remembered the other overenthusiastic blonde she knew.

"Uh, teacher?" Honey asked, raising his hand cautiously.

Sayuki's eyes quickly darted over to him as she shut her mouth. "Eh? You're calling me teacher? Well, okay, but what?"

"What does this plan have to do with us?"

"Wonderful question!" Sayuki beamed, spinning back to the front of the room. "I need you guys to help me come up with ideas! What should I do to make Kyoya like me more?"

"So she's come up with a goal for her plan..." Hikaru murmured.

"But she hasn't actually decided what the plan is yet...?" Kaoru finished, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

_Once again, reminding me of that guy..._ Haruhi marveled.

"Come on, you guys have to have some ideas!" Sayuki cried, slamming her hands onto the front desk. "Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru? Anything?"

"Honestly, we don't know Kyoya-senpai that well," Haruhi stated, shrugging. "He doesn't really open up to anyone..."

"Hmmm..." Sayuki murmured, closing her eyes and stroking her chin thoughtfully. "I see..."

_What is she talking about? I hope I didn't give her some absurd idea... _Haruhi hoped, thinking of all the possible ideas Sayuki could have gotten from that one sentence.

"Honey-senpai, what about you? You seem pretty excited to be here, you must know something, right?" Sayuki exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"Actually, Sai-chan, remember you said that if I came here you would give me an extra slice of cake at the host club?"

This caused Sayuki's hope to fade as she looked down, disappointed. "Oh. I did say that, didn't I..." There was silence throughout the room for a moment before Sayuki whipped her head up, a excited look upon her face. "THAT'S RIGHT!" She whipped her finger towards the silent one. "MORI!"

Mori jumped at the mention of his name, as he had been hoping she wouldn't get him involved.

"Mori!" She cried. "You've been silent this whole time! You must have some ideas inside that strong and silent exterior! Come on, don't be shy! I'd be happy to hear you out, even if it's a bad idea! I bet there's something you have to say!"

The room was silent as Sayuki clenched her fists excitedly, staring at Mori intensely. Her bright green eyes were practically stars as she waited in anticipation for his response.

"I've got nothing."

This caused Sayuki to turn gray and shatter into glass.

"I'm sorry, Sai-chan!" Honey cried, jumping into her arms. "I wish I had ideas, but I don't think there's anything you could do that Kyoya would like you better for!"

"It's okay, Honey," Sayuki sighed, hugging him back before setting him onto the ground. "I'm just being a little stubborn, that's all. I'm sorry for bothering you all with this, it is kind of ridiculous now that I look at it...I suppose I'll have to be content with not everyone liking me." She ended it with a smile, her natural expression returning. Honey beamed back, and she looked up at the clock.

"Oh, the host club starts in a few minutes. You all better get going, I'm going to get changed and I'll be there in a moment, alright?"

"Okay, see you there, Sayuki." Haruhi waved to her friend as she ran out the door with her bags. As she walked with her friends to Music Room #3, she couldn't help but mention it. "I can't help but feeling a little bad."

"Eh? Why?" Hikaru asked, stretching his arms back.

"Well, even though she might be being a little stubborn, Sayuki's intentions are good. She just wants to be on good terms with Kyoya, that's all. But I don't really think she can decide that herself. I think Kyoya's the one who will decide if that'll happen or not."

* * *

"Thanks for coming!" The hosts exclaimed as their last guest exited the double doors of the music room. They had just finished their day at the club, and as soon as the doors slammed shut they all sighed with relief.

"Wow, Haruhi!" Sayuki exclaimed as she looked over the notes she took on the clipboard. "Today you gained 4 customers!"

"Cool!" Haruhi smiled. Sayuki nodded happily as she began to write. Sayuki had temporarily taken over the job of managing the host club and taking notes of their finances and profit made **(for those of you that forgot)**, which was usually Kyoya's job. However he was occupied with planning the dinner event that was only taking place in 5 days. Which was Saturday. Kyoya couldn't help furrow his brow in frustration whenever he thought about it. It was so close, and yet there was so much to be done.

"I've gotta go home early today," Haruhi explained, picking up her coat and sliding it onto her shoulders. "There's a sale at the supermarket and I want to make sure I can get everything we need so it's not all gone if I go later."

"Alright!" Sayuki beamed, while the others showed a different reaction.

"COMMONER'S SUPERMARKET?!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey cried in excitement, jumping up in front of Haruhi. "We wanna come!"

"No," Haruhi stated blatantly. The hosts whined as she pushed past them, exiting the door. The hosts moaned in disappointment before Honey just had to say:

"Maybe if we go now we can still follow her!"

"YEAH!" The rest cried, running out the door excitedly, including Mori, who obviously was just coming to watch over Honey.

**{OST-The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya Kankyou Henka no Zehi}**

This left Sayuki and Kyoya alone in silence. Sayuki, after standing in the same spot for a minute, slowly made her way across the room to her bags. She began to rummage around in them, getting ready to leave. She then heard him speak.

"Miss Minasae?" Kyoya's voice rang out from behind her. Kyoya stood up from his chair, pushing it in as he closed his laptop.

"Hm?"

"I'd like to apologize for what I said yesterday," Kyoya began, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I would like you to understand that I did not mean any of those things and I was simply tired. I've been very busy lately, and although I know that's no excuse, I still hope you understand my position from now on."

Sayuki was silent, and since her back was turned, Kyoya couldn't see her expression. But if he could, he would see the hint of a smile on her face as she stared down at the floor.

"I see..." She murmured, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "And, I too, am sorry, Mr. Ootori."

This caused Kyoya's eyes to flash through his glasses for a brief moment, just enough to see that his eyes had widened in surprise.

"The situation could have been avoided easily, but I was too stubborn and wouldn't give up, although I could see you were strained. It is because of my mistakes that you were angry. I completely understand. And despite all that, I still ask for your forgiveness," She whispered, her back remaining turned. "So, how about for now, we get rid of all this unnecessary tension and call it even?"

The silence returned, and Kyoya slowly made the decision to speak.

"Alright."

* * *

**Looks like Sayuki was wrong about Kyoya disliking her! Will this stop her from trying to get him to actually like her, though? What could possibly happen next in the story? I guess you'll have to make sure to check out the next chapter! **

**For those of you that listened to the OST, what did you think? I know it was only for a brief part of the story, but still! Did it change the way you read the story? Tell me in your reviews! **

**Love you all~! See you next chapter! Story continued in Chapter 15 of Her Pink Locket! **


End file.
